


Peculiar children.

by babblewrites



Category: Original Work, Pentatonix, Superfruit
Genre: Creepy, Dark, Dark Character, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-07-14 07:30:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 21
Words: 30,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7160102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babblewrites/pseuds/babblewrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They are not ordinary, Isolated where no one can find them, hiding from them...</p><p>Sasha is sent to her aunts house for the summer but she gets a big surprise, meeting all five of them she soon finds out what they are really hiding behind closed doors. </p><p>WARNING!<br/>This story will contain some violence, some swearing / sexual scenes, blood, mention of death and etc..<br/>you have been warned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ~ Hi there,thank you for deciding to read this story, before it starts I want to say that this is my second time writing a PTX fanfiction, anyway during this story they are not in their usual personalties as I want to make the story interesting. Also I would love to hear from you guys what you think as well as I'm always up for opinions, also I will update when I can which I'm hoping will be every other week soooo enough with the long A/N let's get to the story!
> 
> ~

.

.

.

.

.

Driving down a long stretch of road, nothing but trees and one singular road inching away from civilisation. The car pulled up at the top of a long, dirt driveway, with willow trees framing the road, it was a picture moment.

"Come on out you go" cheered a middle aged women, as her daughter looked at her mother then to driveway, with a sigh she picked up her bags from the back, she leaned down to the window of the car before saying.

"You will be back at the end of summer right?"

Her mother laughed "yes, this is just a little vacation for me..and you of course, now off you go."

The car pulled away leaving her daughter, she turned around and began walking down the dirt road, closer she got the more unusual things she started to see, stopping by a sign that read 'BEWARE', looking around her surroundings there was nothing to be aware of, so she thought.

Coming into sight was a large white house that had a porch along with a top balcony, it was a victorian style house with long windows at the top of the home, while the house looked lived in it also had a slight authentic look to it.

She looked at the house admiring the characteristic of it, she did not notice the curtains slightly twitch, "she's here" the voice said looking at the window, before closing it and walking away.

The girl walked up the porch it creaked as she took a first step on to it, walking to the door she grasped the knocker, lightly pulling it back but giving it a force full push. After a few moments it opened to reveal a dark skinned man who looked at the girl before saying,

"Hello?" he said in a polite way,

The girl stood straighter before speaking, "hello I'm looking for my aunt...her name was Jennifer lloyd" her voice was calm as she waited for the man to reply.

"Oh yes this is her home, if you don't mind me asking what it your name?"

"My name is Sasha I'm her niece"

"Yes! She used to talk about you all the time, come in let me show you around" he said as he opened the door wider for her to pass.

"What is your name?..if you don't mind me asking" Sasha said as she adjusted the bag on her back, the man smiled as he closed the door,

"I'm Kevin nice to meet you Sasha" he said holding out his hand for her to shake, as did so.

Looking around the inside of the home, the wooden floors had multiple scuff marks on them from years of use along with the cream coloured walls. Many pictures hanged on the walls from artwork to family pieces.

"Let me get your bags and we will take you to your room" Kevin said as he waited for Sasha to give him one of her bags, they walked up the wide staircase, near the top sat a grey sphynx cat, sitting proud.

"I didn't know aunt Jen had a cat" Sasha said as she went to pet the cat, Kevin gave a soft laugh, "she didn't that is Mitch's cat."

"Mitch? Who's that" Sasha asked as a new voice startled her.

"That would be me." a voice said as it belonged to a man with a long fringe on the left side of his face, with very slim features of the face and body, wearing a dark jumper with the sleeves too big along with fitting jeans.

Sasha smiled at the new man, before speaking "hello i'm Sasha", Mitch smiled at her before picking up his cat giving it a soft kiss to the top of it's head.

"This is Wyatt" Mitch said making one of his paws wave at Sasha, she smiled at the cute gesture. "Well it's nice to meet you Mitch and Wyatt" she said as her and Kevin passed Mitch.

Placing her bags in a room Sasha asked Kevin a question "is there anyone else that lives here aside from you and Mitch."

"Yes there is three others which you will meet later on at dinner, but for now we will go on a tour of the house" Kevin said as they both made their way down to the living room of the house.

Mismatched furniture, placed in the room as Sasha's aunt never liked to be 'normal', she was looking at some of the pictures when she came across a picture of her aunt outside of the house with five young teenagers.

"Is this you and the others?" Sasha asked as Kevin looked at the picture, giving a warm smile,

"Yea it was that was taken a few days after we got there",

"So you guys are like orphans and my aunt took you in" Sasha said as she put down the picture,

"Yea we was, she treated us like her own children, taught us how to read and write, take care of ourselves."

"Thats amazing also earlier you said that she used to talk about me..what happened?" Sasha had a concerned tone to her voice as Kevin nervously rubbed the back of his head.

"She sadly passes a few months ago, we couldn't contact any close family because she never kept a phone book or anything...I'm sorry Sasha" Kevin said with sympathy as she took a moment for it to settle in.

"I mean i'm not going to cry I wasn't that close with her but it still hurts" Sasha replied with trying to swallow a lump in her throat. Kevin supportively rubbed her back as a few tears fell.

"I need to stop" she said wiping her eyes, as she took a deep breath, "ok i'm good let's see more house."

Walking around the house was like walking into a different scene as nothing in the house matched or was colour coordinated as that screamed her aunt all over, such a wacky person that everyone seemed to love.

"And final stop the dining room" Kevin said as he pushed open the door that revealed a big table in the centre of the room, as they walked down toward the table a few floorboards creaked, as they did another male appeared from the saloon type doors leading to the kitchen.

He had a dark beard that matched his hair that was tied back into a tight bun, his striking green eyes was the most dominant feature of his face. He eyed Kevin and Sasha before nodding towards Sasha.

"Hey how are ya man, this is Sasha she's staying with us for a while" Kevin explained as the man still kept a straight face, he's gaze never leaving Sasha's.

With a sigh the man finally spoke, "Hello I'm Avi" he voice was deep, this surprised Sasha as she did not expect his voice to be so low. With a small blush Sasha held out her hand before speaking.

"Hi nice to meet you Avi, I'm Sasha", Avi gave a small smile to the girl as he gently shook her hand.

"Dinner's nearly ready if you would kindly like to help set the table" he said as his voice gave a comforting feeling to Sasha, her blush deepened as she nodded in agreement.

"Someone likes Avi" teased Kevin as he nudged her arm, in defence Sasha quickly spoke,

"What? no...I-I don't he's just being nice."

When dinner was placed on the table Sasha sat next to Kevin as she waited for the others to join. Walking in came Mitch while closely followed behind was a tall man with blonde hair, blue eyes who did not notice Sasha before Mitch addressed her.

"Hello again Sasha", taking a seat next to Avi as the tall man sat the other side of Mitch. The tall man looked up to be adjacent to Sasha she gave a small smile as he smiled back.

"Hi Mitch, who's your friend" Sasha gestured to the tall man, Mitch smiled as he placed his hand on top of the tall man's before replying.

"This is Scott my best friend and the girl walking in right....now" the door opened as Mitch finished his sentence, "is Kirstin".

Walking in Kirstin had in her arms, Wyatt "remind me to never leave my bedroom door open so your cat can walk right in and-" she stopped when Kirstin looked up to see Sasha, placing the cat on the floor, replied "there is another girl in the house....there is ANOTHER GIRL IN THE HOUSE!" she squealed as she ran to Sasha's side of the table bring her into a tight hug.

"You have no idea how happy I am to see another female, hi my name is Kirstin" she said before releasing Sasha.

"Well hi Kirstin nice to meet you I'm Sasha" she said as Kirstin smiled and took a seat beside her, "I love your shoes" Kirstin said before Kevin cleared his throat.

"Kirstin leave that until after dinner please, now Sasha is a guest she will be staying for a while so respect her and treat her like one of the family" Kevin said as they all raised their glasses before eating.

~

.

.

.

.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~ Thank you guys for reading but seriously I would love to hear some feedback on this! and it will really help me thank you~

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Sasha woke to the noise of loud whispering outside of her door, the voice was hard to understand. But out of curiosity she quietly stood near the door to hear. 

“She can’t know, what will happen when there is a full moon, how are we going to hide it?”   
“We will find a way but for now try to contain yourselves” 

She was confused at what they was talking about, without thinking Sasha turned around and walked into the dresser making a loud bang. Turning around she saw that her door opened to reveal Kevin with a concerned look to face.

“I’m fine hi Kevin” she said trying to hide her pain as Kevin asked her “hello are you sure you seemed in pain” 

Sasha shook her head “I’m fine really just a bruise i’ll live thank you” Kevin nodded in acknowledgement as he slowly began to close the door, 

“Good night Sasha”  
“Night Kevin”

In the morning Sasha woke feeling a dip in the bed as her eyes opened she was greeted with a pair blue ones, with a scream she quickly sat up in bed looking at none other than Scott looking her. 

“Oh my- Scott what are you doing” Sasha breathed as he gave her a smile.

“Breakfast is ready Kevin sent me to get you” he said getting up from the edge of the bed waiting for Sasha to as well. 

“Ok just let me get ready and i’ll come down” she said giving him a small smile as he went and left. 

After joining everyone at the table Avi came out of the kitchen as he had a bandage wrapped around his forearm, Sasha noticed this “Avi what did you do to your arm?” she questioned.

Avi gave a shocked look to her before quickly glancing over to Kevin who gave a shy shake of the head, “I cut myself when making breakfast this morning..I’m fine really” he calmly said as Sasha went back to eating. 

Mitch took a seat next to Sasha before saying “come with me”   
“Where are we going?” she questioned,  
“Well me and you are going to go on a walk, there is a pond and it’s really pretty” he said giving a wide smile to her. 

“Ok then we can go” Sasha replied as Mitch took her hand and dragged her to the door.

Walking through the fields of long grass, passing many different type of trees until a question stuck in Sasha’s mind. 

“Mitch can I ask you a question?”  
“Sure” he said as he grazed his hands over the top of the grass.

“How did you find the house and my aunt?” she said as they continued to walk.  
Mitch gave a sigh before answering “Well it’s a long story, we all came together, she took us all in, treated us like her own, well me, Scott and Kirst have been together since we was little then we met Avi and Kevin when we was a little bit older we was just lost kids looking for someone to help us and she did.” 

“Help you? why what was wrong.”

He was hesitant before he spoke, “we got in trouble a few times, just little things like stealing some food, and keep in hiding from them” Mitch said looking deep in thought.

“Mitch who are them?” Sasha asked as he came out of his head before turning to her.  
“What?”  
“Who are you hiding from” she said again as Mitch continued to look at the floor.

“No one-look we are nearly there” he said as they both passed a section of trees, until Sasha noticed something hanging from the tree.

“MITCH! THERE IS A BODY HANGING” she said in shock as Mitch laughed at her action,  
“Don’t you have hanging bodies too?” 

“NO WE NEED TO GET HIM DOWN” 

“Why he’s happy there” 

“Oh my Mitch is this the only one...and who is that” she said with a discomfort to her voice.

“Well we do have more just Kevin tell us to cut them down and that’s Jessie...he didn’t stay for long” he said with a creepy tone to his voice that Sasha did not want to question. 

They passed the set of trees before coming to the infamous pond Mitch was telling her about, it was a calming pond the water seemed clear and fresh, both of them sat next to the pond as the long grass hid them. 

“This is beautiful” Sasha said.   
Mitch smiled at her as they both sat in silence for a while, soaking in all the beauty of scene.

“Tell me something” Sasha said as she began to attempt to make a daisy chain,   
“Anything” Mitch replied.

“Please tell me you guys are not psycho killers and my mother sent me here to be killed by the five of you.” 

Mitch laughed as he moved to flick some hair out of his eyes, “No we are not psycho killers, we are peculiar, anyway we need to get going it’s getting dark and don’t stay out here in the night.”

They made it back to the house as they did so no one questioned their whereabouts, as they both parted ways, walking up the stairs Sasha saw Avi.

“Avi” she called making the man stop what he was going, before turning to see her, 

“Do you have a phone I could use so I can call someone” she asked as he had a soft look in his eye.

“Why would you want to call someone? Are you scared of being here” he said as he slowly stepped towards Sasha making her back hit the wall enclosing them together. She didn’t know where to look, with a quick glance to look at his green eyes. 

“I’m not scared” Sasha said in a small whisper as Avi leaned down to her ear and spoke in a low rumble, 

“You say no but I think otherwise.” before he turned and left her. 

She looked up to the direction he left, he was gone, turning to walk down the stairs she met Kevin who seemed to be working on something, peeking over his shoulder she saw it was a book. An old book filled with a foreign language. 

“Kevin” she said making the man jump,  
“Oh Sasha...hello can-can I help you with anything” he stuttered as he harshly closed the book, guiding all his attention to her. 

“Yea I just wanted to know if-” she changed her mind in the last second, “if you knew about the body hanging from the tree near the pond?” with a nervous smile as Kevin rubbed his hand over his face. 

“I told him to take that down” he said with a sigh,   
“Kev I don’t mean to be rude but what is really going on here” she asked placing a hand on his shoulder. 

“Well now that you have seen that, the man you saw hanging from the tree was one of Mitch’s many friends he finds, anyway don’t worry about that the man wasn't very well” Kevin covered up. 

“Kev if you must know I’m not scared well kinda am but I will get over it, anyway I’m gonna go now” she said making her way out of the room. When Kevin turned around four people appeared at the empty seats, the shadow casting over parts of their faces giving each person an eerie look to them. 

“She can’t know, not yet Kevin.” Avi spoke as the others kept their eyes on him,   
“In a few hours we must go” Kirstin said in a near enough whisper as Kevin clasped his hands together. 

“I know Mitch will you do the honors” he said as Mitch gave a small giggle showing his vampire like teeth,

“I would love to” he replied as he vanished out of the room, leaving the others. 

In the dark room Sasha was drifting off to sleep as she felt a presence with her, opening her eyes she saw Mitch at her side he had a unknown shine in his eye, he stroked the top of her head before whispering “Sleep now and wait for our return” as her eyes began to feel heavy. Creating an numbness in her mind, he turned around to leave the now sleeping girl.   
Appearing back with the others he nodded to Avi as they began to make their way to the outside, darkness was now around them as they made a trek to the outhouse a few miles away from the house, each one carrying lanterns to help light the path. 

Once they made it inside of the barn like building, with a snap of his fingers Avi lit the room, each one took their place in a circular form. 

A soft breeze came through the barn as each one of them held their hands out in front of them as they hummed a soft tune as a force field slowly enclosed them as they got stronger, each one of their eyes turned black in colour. 

\--  
In the morning Sasha came down into the hall where Kirstin already had breakfast set up, Kirstin saw Sasha and greeted her with a cheery smile. 

“Good morning how did you sleep?”  
“Good thank you, but i woke up with this on my arm” Sasha said as she lifted her sleeve to reveal a burn mark, like in a figure of eight but with other swirls entwined with it. 

Kirstin gave a shocked look but then covered it up with a surprised look,  
“Oh my-what did you do?”   
“I don’t know I woke up this morning and it was there...what does this mean kirst” Sasha replied with as she traced around the fresh burn. 

“I really don’t know did anything weird happen last night?” Kirstin said as she took a closer look at the burn.

“Well Mitch came into my room and he said something..then I was out like a light” Sasha replied as Kirst began to wrap the burn. 

“I will be back” Kirstin said as she walked out of the hall before bumping into Kevin, 

“Kev I’m sorry but we have a problem” she said in a quiet voice as she pulled him off to the side,

“What’s wrong?” he questioned as Kirstin looked around before speaking. 

“Sasha has the mark of onyx on her..what enchantment did you ask Mitch to do” she said as Kevin gave a concern look to her, 

“Just a standard sleep chant...her body must of reacted to it”   
“If her body reacted to it that means..”   
“She’s-” 

“What are you talking about” Avi jumped in before Kirstin could finish, she jumped at the sudden outburst of another person with them. 

“nothing “ she quickly covered as she walked out from between the two men.

\--  
Curiosity got the better of Sasha as the started to wonder through the more darker parts of the house, coming to a dim lit hallway, subconsciously she turned around to see if anyone followed her, when turning back Scott appeared. 

“OH-SHI-Scott!” she said as her hand gripped her chest, he smiled at her before he spoke,

“Why are you down here?”   
“Just exploring...why are you here” she answered back, 

“My room is down here as well as Mitch's and Avi’s ” 

“Why is your room on a different floor to others I mean Kevin and Kirstin are on the same floor as me why not you three?” Sasha questioned as no emotion changed in his face. 

“It’s what we chose when we got here” he said in a soft voice before looking behind Sasha, to notice Mitch dragging a very heavy bag up with him. 

“I found another one Scott” Mitch said as he looked up from the bag to notice Sasha there, his face went a ghostly white as he tried to cover up his reasoning, “it’s mainly filled with clothes” he nervously laughed as Scott laughed with him. 

“Ok? Well I’m going to go now enjoy your bag of clothing” Sasha said as she stepped around the bag before walking down the stairs. 

“What was she doing up here?” Mitch questioned as Scott picked up the bag with ease,   
“She’s getting curious we can’t hide it forever” Scott replied as they made it down to their shared room.

What they didn’t realise that Sasha heard the whole thing.   
.  
.  
.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~ Little bit of a short one but don't worry, again I love to hear from you guys and thank you so much for giving it a read! and the love thank you so much ~

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Sasha walked into Kevin’s office, she slammed her hands own on top of his desk making him jump away from what he was doing.   
“What is going on here” she demanded as Kevin looked at her with a state of shock, he regained himself as he replied to her.

“I’m sorry?” 

“You know exactly what’s going on here one why was Mitch carrying a bag and when I asked him what was in it he had a shocked look on his face, secondly why is there a hanging! Body! On one of the trees and last one what is this on my arm” Sasha said as she had a distressed tone to her voice. 

As Kevin came around and gave a pat to her shoulder,   
“Sasha calm down look the bag Mitch had was filled with sentimental things from your aunt's passing he probably didn’t want you to see, and for the hanging body..we are in the middle of nowhere people come to commit suicide so there not found. And for the burn well I have no reasoning.”

Kevin explained as Sasha’s felt a little confused to what Kevin was saying, “but why did Mitch say he knew the hanging body?” 

“His friend came up a few months ago..he wasn’t well and one night when we was sleeping he went out and yep….gone” Kevin said not wanting to touch on the story.

“Ok well i’m sorry for coming in here uninvited and I must sound crazy” Sasha said with a soft voice as she turned to the door getting ready to leave, Kevin smiled as he placed a hand on the small of her back, leading her out of the room. 

“No it’s fine..trust me when we first settled here Kirstin believed that there was unicorns here.” he laughed as he looked at Sasha who calmed down now. 

She smiled as she said bye to Kevin as she made her way down to the Kitchen. 

Walking into the large kitchen as Avi was standing near the island cutting up some vegetables as he noticed Sasha’s presence. 

“Hello Sasha..” he said his deep voice had a warm feeling to it as she stood on the other side of the island watching him use the knife skillfully. She gave him a small smile. 

“Hi Avi” she replied,  
“So what brings you here” he said giving a small smirk as Sasha gave a blush before speaking, 

“Just wondering around so tell me what’s in the mind of the mysterious Avi”   
He smiled as he gave a sigh “well you don’t wanna know but anyway what’s in your mind” he asked back. 

“Well i’m stuck here for the summer, my parents actually don’t care about me I will probably be forgotten and living here forever so yeah..” Sasha said as Avi slowed down his cutting to pay more attention to her. 

“I’m sure they care about you” Avi said as he moved the food into a large pot. Sasha laughed as she jumped up on the counter before replying.

“No well I think there is a little bit of love there..I mean If I didn’t speak or just be a normal teenager and stay in my room they would think I was part of the furniture...but oh well you guys make a better family anyway.”

Avi gave a small smile as he began to cut another load of vegetables watching Sasha swing her legs back and forth slowly as she played with her fingers, before she spoke up,

“Do you know about the hangings that happen in the woods?”   
“Yes I do, also when we was still new here they found a dead body in the lake...which was nothing todo with us but it was there.” avi spoke as he put the chopped food also into the pot, sneaking a glance up at Sasha. 

“Woah really? So this area is kinda known for deaths and things?” she asked with wide eyes as Avi gave a chuckle and nodded,

“Yes it is but we still call it home..it doesn’t really bother us as we either give the bodies to medical science or we bury them in the cemetery a few miles up the road.” he said cleaning the blade of the knife. 

Sasha listened in awe as she could not believe the story, the kitchen fell into a comfortable silence, Sasha lifted up her sleeve to stretch at the burn mark on her arm. Avi noticed the mark on her arm as he slowly pulled down his sleeve. 

“That’s interesting” he spoke not looking up from stirring the soup like mixture.  
“What is?” she replied watching him curiously,  
“That mark on your arm”   
“Oh this? Well I really don’t remember how I got it but it looks permanent do you think it will scar?” she asked as Avi looked up at her. 

“Well hard to say how deep was it?” he asked, walking around towards her.  
“Erm not that deep I don’t think-” she was surprised as Avi grabbed her wrist to look at it in detail. 

“Sorry to say that you will have a scar there...you should really take care of yourself more don’t want any more accidents” he said in a mysterious tone, walking back to the other side and continuing with dinner.   
Leaving Sasha in a small daze. 

\--  
Dinner was served the warm smell of chicken filled the air as everyone was seated as Avi gave everyone their bowl, no one spoke as they was too indulged into their food. 

Sasha was still in a daze about what Avi said to her, she was trying to connect the dots but nothing seemed to arrive in her head, she looked around the room the dark walls made the room look small, despite everything else in the house was brightly coloured this was the only room to be the darkest.

She continued to look around at the people, but not just look at them. Observe them.

First looking at Kevin, he always wears a smart shirt and trousers, the way he holds himself is like a businessman , sat up-right never a slouch that ruined his perfect posture, his brown eyes held a caring and loveable feel to him, like you could tell him anything and have no judgement. 

Still looking at Kevin she trailed her eyes down to his arms muscular but also had darker lines, like scars that crosses over here and there as some trailed to his hands, not wanting to stare she then changed her gaze to Avi.

He was an interesting one, his eyes are the first thing to see the green in them makes him to captivating as well as a mysterious look that invites you in wanting to know more about the man, his hair always up in a man bun while his beard sometimes trimmed gave him a more of a manly look to him. 

Avi also dressed in a smart shirt but along with black jeans sometimes wore a beanie, also noticing deep red lines on his arms, look like scratch marks but too big to be a normal cat ones, as Sasha was looking she moved her eyes up to see that Avi was looking at her.

With a blush that rose to her cheeks she quickly looked down before taking a gulp of her food so she wouldn’t have to talk, sneaking a glance back at him he smirked at her before he continued to eat his own food. 

Kirstin seemed to be the only ‘normal’ one out of the small family as she wasn’t mysterious, or had anything to hide but Sasha knew that Kirstin was hiding something deep down she was a pro a hiding it. She liked to wear mostly skirts and dresses all with her signature high heels, seemed like she had a pair for everyday of the year and a outfit to match.

Mitch he looks innocent but really there is another persona there just waiting to burst from the seems, he pretty much wore his personality on his sleeve, what you see is what you get deal, he wore that cheeky, flirty smirk as he knew how to wrap people around his finger. Along with his brown eyes deep colour that held something dark. His clothing fascinated Sasha as his clothing seemed to be genderless but looked good on anyone as he had a unique way of putting interesting combinations together and making it work, looking down his arms Sasha noticed the many tattoos that was placed here and there along his body as she wanted nothing more to do was to ask about them but that was for another time.

Then there was Scott mister blonde hair, blue eyes, again his eyes also held a mystery those blue pools that drifted you away to another place as he wore a small smirk that could make anyone agree with him, he was also dressed in a smart shirt was well as wearing jeans just like Avi. while the other men wore long sleeved shirts with them rolled to their elbows apart from Mitch who was wearing a sleeveless white shirt. 

Scott’s shirt was short sleeved that revealed his pale arms that had white scars that littered up and down, looking more like battle scars than self one's. 

Too caught up in her own observation Sasha was snapped out of of when Avi’s deep voice broke her daydream, “don’t you know it’s rude to stare at people and make observations.” he said as he rose from his seat making his way over to her. 

He placed a hand on her shoulder making Sasha still, as he continued in a slow voice “please tell us what you think..what observations did you make from looking at us.” his voice felt intimidating as Sasha felt like she was six years old all over again getting told off for staring at people. 

She took a breath glancing around at all the people, sitting straighter in her seat, “just curious” she replied with confidence.

“Curious? Do we satisfy your curiosity” Avi spoke as his hand felt tighter on her shoulder. Still keeping her composure she replied with,

“Yes, yes you do.” 

After dinner Sasha helped Kevin and Mitch tidy the room as Sasha and Kevin where folding some napkins, Mitch however was finished with his job as he walked out of the room, with the noise of heels against the hardwood floor, Sasha looked towards the doorway to see Mitch in a pair of Kirstin’s heels.

She turned to Kevin “is Mitch wearing heels?”  
Kevin looked over as he smiled, “yes..don’t question it” 

\--


	4. Chapter 4.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \- Sasha's thoughts -

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Hi sorry for not updating for a while but I have been busy with life...also I was my birthday a few weeks ago so yea! and I spent a weekend down at my best friends. I hope you enjoy this chapter also if you would like to follow me on some social media such as tumblr and twitter. And I'm always up for hearing your comments! 
> 
> Tumblr - painting-wings.tumblr.com  
> Twitter - twitter.com/_shannon_c

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
The house in general is old, creaks every now and again, has a creepy but warming feel to it as some hallways look scarier than others. Wondering around the top parts of the house Sasha couldn’t help but have a nostalgic feel to it. 

“I think I should call you Alice the more you wonder around this place.” Sasha jumped at the sudden voice, turning to see Kirstin leaning against one of the walls her arms folded over her chest.

Her make-up was dark but it complimented her face, as it matched with her black shorts and white crop top along with a oversized hoodie. 

“Sorry just getting nostalgic feelings” Sasha replied as he turned to face Kirstin, Kirstin moved from her place and grabbed Sasha’s hand leading her away from the dark hallway,

“Where are we going?” Sasha asked as they neared to a secret stairwell.

“To the look out” Kirstin replied,

“The look out? Like the tower part of the house?”  
“Yea! You can see everything, like you're on top of the world” 

They both made it to the attic looking part of the tower, nothing much was up there apart from a few old pieces of furniture, dust and spider webs. Having a small draft that made a cool breeze across the girl’s skin. 

There was a bay window with a seat underneath it with a few pillows, it looked comfy. 

“I come here when I want to be alone or enjoy the rain fall….it’s beautiful when it rains here Kirstin rambled on as Sasha was taken by the view. 

A landscape, for miles was just greenery no city building in slight just pure nature, the sun was setting as it casted a pink and pastel blue cover to the sky as it matched well with the whole scene. 

Sasha felt at peace with herself, taking the colourful scenery in as Kirstin mumbled under her breath.

“It happens tonight.”  
“What does?” Sasha said as she looked at Kirstin, whom was staring out of the same window Sasha was. 

“Nothing just some old memories coming back” Kirstin said as she rubbed her arms.

“You miss someone?” Sasha questioned as she put a comforting hand on Kirstin’s shoulder.  
“Yea long story...not really something I want to talk about right now.” she explained as she put her bright smile on to hide her sadness. 

“Can I ask you something?” Sasha said as Kirstin was waiting for the reply.

“I found this on my arm and I wanted to know if you knew it?” she said as Sasha lifted her sleeve to reveal the burn mark on her arm that was now pink but still had some dominant red lines to create the pattern. 

Kirstin smiled as she looked at the mark, lightly running her finger along the burn, “I don’t know it looks interesting” she replied as Sasha pulled down her sleeve.

\--  
Kirstin walked into Kevin’s office, closing the door behind herself, while Kevin stopped typing on his computer to give his attention to her. 

“She’s getting more curious…” Kirstin said as her tone was serious,  
“I know but she can’t know yet.” Kevin said with a worried tone to his voice.

“We can’t hide this we have two more full moons until-” Kirstin said until Kevin jumped in,  
“I know just for the time being keep an eye on yourself and others” they both nodded as Kirstin went to walk out of the office. 

Closing the door behind her, she now stood in the hallway with the faded blue walls along with the old patchy carpet from years of use, with a sigh she looked down at her shoes before going to walk up to her room. 

Opening her door she walked into her medium sized room, with a double bed near the window along with her large wardrobe that was overflowing with clothing and shoes. Her room was a typical girl’s room with the pink walls a make-up mirror.

She sat down on her bed looking out of the window towards the horizon as she started to feel a numb feeling in her hands, closing her eyes she tried to push the feeling away. “Not today please” she sighed as she rubbed her hands together. 

While trying to rid of the feeling in her hands she heard in the next room the sound of giggles and not very well muffled moans, knocking on the wall she said “use protection.” 

As a voice replied with “we will.” as she shook her head while smiling.  
“Sometimes I wish for sound proof walls” she said as she picked up a magazine. 

\--  
“You didn’t have to go so rough on me” Scott said as he examined his neck in the bathroom, as he could see Mitch in the mirror still laying on the bed, wrapped up in the covers watching Scott.

“What? I get tempted” Mitch smiled as Scott made his way back to him crawling back on to the bed and laying on his front beside Mitch. 

“Hmm well mine I can’t hide but you can with yours” Scott said as he pulled down the bed sheet to reveal Mitch’s chest that had a few scattered purple and red marks. 

“We should probably go down for lunch” Mitch said as he trailed his fingers up and down Scott’s back. 

They both got dressed and made their way down to the dining room, Avi, Sasha and Kirstin was already there. As the two of them walked in Kirstin looked at both of them giving them a smirk. 

Avi cleared his throat “I see you two had fun” as both of them had a slight blush to their faces. 

Kevin came rushing in as he was holding a small stack of papers, “ok so we know there is two more full moons until-”  
“KEVIN!” Kirstin said as he looked up to see Sasha in the room. 

“Until what?” Sasha asked as everyone was quiet. 

“Until we have to pay the rent for the house sorry it’s a stressful time” Kevin covered up as everyone was still on edge. 

“Oh ok yea it can be quite stressful” Sasha replied with as she went back to eating her lunch.

\--  
“Ok family meeting” Kevin said as they gathered around,

“Where is Sasha?” Mitch asked  
“I mean our family Mitchie” Kevin said with a soft tone as they all waited for him to continue. 

“There are two more full moon until the awakening so as now we may be feeling a little on edge and our ‘things’ may just appear out of the blue so for now try and keep it under control as Sasha cannot know yet.” 

“Ok but when can she know” Scott asked, as Kevin was still deciding when,

“I don’t know but for now keep it under control maybe try subtle hints as we don’t need her freaking out” Kevin said as they all agreed on the idea. 

“Ok well i’m going to my room bye” Mitch said as he grabbed Scott’s arm and teleported out of the room. 

“I do hope he’s careful” Kevin said as both Kirstin and Avi sat at the table with him.

“Well the more Sasha keeps wandering around she’s going to find out quicker than we want her too Avi said with a straight face. 

“Maybe we could do a test run like get one of us to use the simple force while she’s in the room and then see her reaction” Kirstin said.

“So at dinner tonight?” Kevin replied as they all agreed. 

\--  
Wondering around the house, there is a lot more to it than what is shown, the walls throughout the house where of some faded colour but never the same, as well as the floor once was painted a white was now a distressed grey and brown from years of use. 

The only thing in the house that was the same seemed to be the doors although the handle’s are different. 

It seemed to think that the further in the house you went the darker it got, doors locked and secrets hiding behind them that Sasha wished she could see, as well as the higher you go into the house the more unwell looked after it becomes. 

But Aunt Jen would decorate the house if she had anymore children to take in, by looking at the house she only had two floors decorated, the whole house was a four storeys high and being in the middle of nowhere it came with a lot of land. 

As long a Sasha can remember house would come to this house every summer when she was younger, running through the long hallways bouncing from chair to chair, making a swing attaching it to the large willow tree outside, where she would spend hours swinging. 

Until Sasha’s parents found out that Jen was adopting children they suddenly stopped coming to visit they made up some excuse that work was busy and they had no time when really they did not like the idea of their child being around misfit children. 

Also they knew something bigger. 

Dinner came around and the plan was set into action as everyone took their seats, Avi was next to Kevin while Kirstin was next to Sasha who was across from Scott and Mitch. 

Avi gave Kirstin a small nod to put the plan in action.  
They began to eat just as normal when Avi looked up to see if Sasha was looking in the direction, he lifted his hand slightly as the Salt shaker flew into his hands, this caused Sasha to look at him with a shocked face as he just smirked.

“Did you just-” Sasha was lost for words as she looked around the table as no one had noticed Avi’s trick.

“Did what?” Kevin replied as he continued to eat, Sasha just looked at her plate then said with a sigh “nothing.” 

Throughout the week each person showed little subtle hints to their powers as each time Sasha never questioned it, of course she had questions but she waited until the time was ready as Kevin was surprised at how well Sasha was taking the new events.

“She’s going to crack soon I just know it.” Kevin said as he was pacing back and forth in his office with Avi sitting on top of his desk. 

“Well when she does, she can never leave” Avi said as he played with his hands, as Kevin stopped in his tracks to look at him.

“Avi we are not kidnapping her and holding her here against her will” Kevin said in a shocked tone as Avi gave a small chuckle.

“I’m kidding..but seriously she can’t leave once she know’s” In a serious tone as Kevin still was not sure on the idea. 

“I don’t know-”  
“Give it a chance Kev we can give her the options” Avi explained as Kevin took a seat in his chair.

\---  
It was not quite twilight but the sun was setting, the sky was a perfect balance between the dark and light. Soft breeze played with the long grass making it dance with the wind, nothing but the sounds of nature to be heard.

Sitting under the willow tree taking in the surroundings, peaceful no one around just you, and nature, looking at the soft glow of lights that came from the house that matched with the aesthetic of the scene. 

From the house Scott and Mitch were looking out of the window to the direction where Sasha was sitting under the willow tree. 

“What is she doing?” Scott asked as they both sat on the window seat, Mitch put his arm around Scott’s shoulders,

“I don’t know..she looks peaceful” Mitch said as he leaned more on to Scott’s side, “does she know about our power?” 

“I don’t know would you think she would leave?” Scott asked as he watched Sasha while Mitch tried to snuggle closer to him. 

“Even if she did we would have to keep her here” Mitch replied in a bored tone as he was starting to fall asleep on Scott’s shoulder. 

\--  
‘So I arrive to this house and it seems normal but everyone is hiding something weird, like they treat me like one of their own, when I first was here I saw a body hanging...that would of made some people run for the hills, but me I stayed as my curiosity got the better of me.  
The people here are interesting like they have their own quirks but that’s what makes them unique, being here for only a few days I already feel like I am one of them, part of the family.’ 

‘Thinking back to when I was younger, I vaguely remembered the house let alone the people inside of it, thinking back to any family history did I ever have strange or unusual members of the family apart from aunt Jen?.’ 

‘From the past few days I have been here and some of the sights I have seen, I wanted to keep a journal about it..which is what I’m writing now, all my thoughts and emotions about being here I have already made some conclusions about the people here, whom of which keep surprising me.’  
‘They talk about the full moon...that something is going to happen and I won’t be ready for it when it does like are they going to turn into werewolves?...vampires….or are they apart of some weird cult thing? Who knows but I won’t run from this..like I said they feel like family and you have to accept the choice that your family goes with as you love and support them throughout.’ 

Being pulled from her thoughts Sasha closed her journal and put it under her pillow as a soft knock came to the door. 

“Hello?” she said, from the sound of shuffling outside the door knob turned and opened to reveal Kevin as she poked his head into the room. 

“Hi just making sure everyone is in bed...are you ok? Do you need anything?” He asked as Sasha tucked her hair behind her ear, giving Kevin a warm smile.

“No I’m fine thank you...but can I ask you a question” she said as Sasha moved to the end of the bed.  
Kevin stepped fully into the room closing the door behind him, “yes of course anything” replied with a small smile. 

With a breath Sasha looked from her hands then back to Kevin “what is happening on the full moon?”.

Kevin forze at the question, it felt like time had slowed down his heart was beating near enough out of his chest, unsure if she should tell Sasha the truth or hide it behind a lie. She still waited patiently for an answer as Kevin tried to gather his thoughts. 

“You don’t have to tell me if you're not ready...I was just curious.” Sasha said in a small voice as Kevin mentally relaxed as he put on a fake smile. 

“Thank you for understanding but I will say this even if you do find out promise me that you won’t leave” he said with a pleading tone as he watched her body language. 

“I won’t I promise and besides I saw a hanging body and I’m still here...think it takes a lot to scare me” she laughed as Kevin hummed in approval as he walked out of the door, mumbling under his breath,

“Only if you knew”.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.


	5. Chapter 5.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~ Hi sorry for not updating in a while I have been busy with things and I am sorry for this short chapter I promise that the next one will be longer! also feel free to comment as I love hearing feedback from you ~

.  
.  
.  
.  
Days passed the full moon reaching closer, each one started to grow more cautious. Sasha seemed to stay calm and not notice any weird or strange behaviour which made the others feel nervous. 

It was early in the morning as Sasha came back from wandering around the grounds, walking into the dining room she was greeted by Avi who sat in the middle chair filing some paperwork, not noticing her presence. 

“Good morning” she said as she stood by the left side of Avi’s chair as he finished writing a few notes down before turning to her.

“Morning Sasha” he spoke as his voice was a low rumble, as he glanced over at her, watching her as Sasha was trying to take a sneaky look at his paperwork, “don’t you know it’s rude to look into someone's personal files?” he said as Sasha looked away. 

“Sorry I was just- yea I’m sorry” she said as she looked back at him, quickly capturing his green eyes. 

“Why has everyone been so distant like where is everyone?” Sasha continued as Avi’s gaze did not leave her face. 

“Well what I should tell you but I don’t know if Kevin will let me...all I can say is.” he paused looking away for a few moments, “what you see or going to see you can’t go back after and promise me that you will stay.” 

There was a silence that filled the room as Sasha did not know what to say, she grabbed a chair and sat next to Avi. 

“I promise…” she breathed as Avi was still hesitant to speak.

“What we are is-”  
“Ah there you are Avi I need to talk to you-” Kevin interrupted as he did not notice Sasha until the last moment. 

“Sasha god morning..if you don’t mind can I speak to Avi alone?” Kevin spoke as he took the seat on the other side of Avi, Sasha got up from her chair before speaking.

“Yea sure I will go now bye guys” as she walked out of the room but stood behind the closed door to hear their conversation.

‘She's getting curious and she want’s to know we have to tell her Kevin’ Avi spoke as Kevin replied to him, 

‘I know but we just got too long it out..i’m scared Avi of what her reaction would be-’.

Sasha could hear the rest as they started to talk quietly, leaning closer to the door she was then pulled from her task as someone tapped her shoulder, “do you know it’s rude to eavesdrop?”, turning around Sasha was faced with a very smug looking Mitch. 

“Yes I know but-”   
“You just wanted to be nosey and get into other people's business.” he said as he stood in front of her his arms folding over his chest with a smirk on his lips, and a flicker of something in his eye. 

“Well i’m not telling if you don’t” she said mimicking his posture as she tried to get a closer look at his eyes she noticed that they had started to flicker a strange black colour as then Mitch whispers. 

“Let the games begin”. 

Sasha made a run for it when she made it to the bottom of the stairwell where Scott now stood with an icy stare in his eyes, turning around Sasha went to run to the kitchen nearly colliding with Kirstin whom looked somewhat normal. 

“Kirst..kirstin please I-I don’t know what I just witnessed but it was creepy and cool but they looked like they wanted to kill me-”

“Who? Who wanted to kill you?” Kirst asked as she tried to calm down Sasha,

“Mitch his eyes and Scott looked like he wanted to kill me” she said as Kirstin was quiet for a second. 

“Kirst what did I see?”

“something ...something that you shouldn't of” Kirstin said walking out of the Kitchen in a hurry. 

.  
.  
.  
.


	6. Chapter 6.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~ I would like to say thank you so much for the amazing comments its really helping me feel motivated to write also I want to say that there has been a book that I have been reading and it has helped me grow this story and that is,   
> 'Miss Peregrine's home for peculiar children by Ransom Riggs' this story is amazing and cannot wait to read the second one! also another note is while I was writing this I am listening to the Ghostbusters soundtrack (the new film one) and well PTX version is amazing...ANYWAY! feel free to comment I love hearing from you hope you enjoy! (also feel free to ask me questions!) ~

.  
.  
.  
.  
That night Sasha still couldn’t figure out what she saw, sneaking out of her room she found herself in the library of the house it was small but it also held a computer. Around the computer it had many newspaper clippings of certain headlines that made no sense.

There was one newspaper headline that caught Sasha’s attention, ‘PARANORMAL TEENS ESCAPE JAIL’. Looking more into the small article along the bottom of the page was five mug shots, each with their eyes black, looking like they came straight out of a war zone. 

Before Sasha could get a read on the story she felt a hand on her shoulder spin her around, she was faced with a stern looking Avi, his green eyes seem to pierce through to Sasha’s soul.  
“Let the games begin” he said as he placed a cloth to her mouth, watching her drop as he carried her out of the library, the other four watched as he now carried the limp girl to a secluded part of the house that only they knew about. 

Tiring her to a chair and putting duct tape over her mouth, the room was dimly lit as the five stood around in a semi-circle waiting for her to awake, they kept a watchful eye on her waiting for something or any movement from Sasha. 

Surring awake Sasha’s head was blurry and a mess once the room had stop spinning she looked around to see Mitch sat in a large chair sideways picking at his nails, looking up towards Sasha he smiled before saying in a sing song voice “she’s awake”. 

One by one the others appeared from the shadows each of them keeping a sharp eye on her, acting like she was the prey, keeping herself calm she looked at everyone in the room their faces were emotionless there eyes seemed to hold no hint of what they could be thinking. 

“Hello Sasha i’m guessing you’re wondering what is this and what is going on” Avi paused as he gave a quick look around before replying “we are going to tell you” he walked forward ripping off the tape as Sasha let out a gasp pulling on her restraints. 

“Well you better start explaining” Sasha said her voice low and quiet.   
Avi smiled down at her as he tilted her chin up forcing her to look at him “what we are you wouldn’t understand..the things what we are capable of would shake your little mind” Avi’s voice was spiteful as his eyes started to turn black at the sides. 

Feeling brave Sasha laughed as she said “try me”. 

Avi dropped her face as he turned away before saying “show her”, one by one they faded into the shadows leaving nothing but their eyes glowing, Sasha waited with a mixture of curiosity and fear. 

Once they emerged their original eye colours were gone now replaced with black bottomless pits, teeth sharp, taking confident strides towards her as Avi gripped her chin forcing her to look at him. In an inhuman voice he boomed “this is what you wanted...to finally see what we have been hiding.”

Without a voice Mitch appeared beside her with a large smile showing his perfect white teeth, leaning towards Sasha closer whispering in her ear “this is us...are you scared?” as he laughed moving away from her. 

“We need some opinion we won’t bite...much” Kirstin said as the others laughed at her comment, 

“I’m not scared if that’s what you’re thinking..just what exactly are you?” Sasha questioned as Kevin stepped forward. 

“What we are...people would say ‘freaks’ or some others would say ‘peculiar’ but other than that we are perfectly human just we have powers that are passed down in bloodline of many royals whom created a covenant between the five of us our families are connected. Every family possess different power that makes us unique.” he explained as Sasha looked at each and everyone of them. 

“Let’s demonstrate for our dear finder and now protecter” Scott said as his hands laced with Mitch’s creating a protective stance over the smaller man. 

Avi moved a few steps away from Sasha creating space before he looked at the others in the room, “ladies first” he said as Kirstin walked confidently into the centre of the semicircle before Avi started to explain each one of their powers. 

“The lovely Kirstin here has the power of deflect where anything thrown at her is gonna be turned around and hit you right back, one of the five powers of the goddess Lynx in her great words ‘those who are fearless are those who conquer’ thank you Kirstin.” as she made her way back to her spot. 

Next up was Scott moving away from Mitch as he looked Sasha up and down waiting for Avi to speak.

“Scott here has the power of strength..not much to say as it is pretty self explanatory thank you Scott” he said as Scott made a quick dash back to Mitch. 

“My friend Kevin here has-” Sasha’s chair was suddenly pulled forward right up close to Kevin as he lowered his hand, speaking “power of force pull anything towards me and away” as Sasha was now pulled back to her original spot. 

“Yes thank you Kevin for the demonstration..Mitchy would you like to-” once again he was stopped as Mitch disappeared then reappeared sitting on Sasha’s lap sideways as his arms wrapped around her neck before he spoke. 

“Teleportation honey” he gave a small giggle before appearing back to Scott. 

“Well that now leaves me I can in fact control minds..I won’t do it on you as you have been through enough now any questions?” he asked as Sasha poliety watched everyone demonstrate their power. 

“Who is this goddess of Lynx and why am I your newfound protector what do I have that can have the power to protect you?” Sasha spoke. 

“You have the power of Onyx who was sister to our goddess as someone like yourself you was born under her moon as we was born under the Lynx moon on the fourth night of the lunar, however was born on the Onyx seventh lunar.” Kevin explained. 

“I have no idea what that means but OK...and can you untie me please?” 

“Yes only if you promise not to run well we can catch you so I don’t see that happening” Kevin rambled as he was untying Sasha.

“So your guys are like royalty? As your families are bounded by this covenant thing”

“You know it...they tried to give me the title of prince but I decided Queen.” Mitch piped up as Sasha gave him an amused smile watching them slowly as their eye colour started to come through as well as their teeth turning to normal.

“I’m a protector...protecting you from who?” 

“It’s not who it’s it a horrible monster we have been running from him for years want’s us as his minions to use us as war weapons….when really we was created to protect but we can’t do that when we are a dying breed and under threat...Cassius he goes by.” Kevin said as they all began to walk back through a tunnel that leads to the house. 

“If you don’t mind me asking but how can protect you? I don’t have special training let alone powers to help you” Sasha said as they walked through a door that was connected to a secret one that was in the dining room. 

“You have heard enough we will talk in the morning” Avi said placing a hand on Sasha’s shoulder before walking up the stairs.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.


	7. Chapter 7.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~ Here is another chapter for you! hope you like it,  
> I am trying to make the chapters longer for you but I don't want to give too much away,  
> Again feel free to comment and don't worry I will update Deal with the devil very soon! ~

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

‘Ok so I just found out something major and I don’t know if I believe it or not, they explained to me that I’m the lunar of Onyx..WHAT DOES THAT MEAN?! And then they say that I can protect them how can I protect five people well today they said that they are gonna explain more but I don’t know.’

‘I want to know more about their kind and this Cassius guy that is after them maybe find a book about it also! Finding out that they have powers is another thing now they might not be so secretive about it not that I would've minded in the first place….and I got a letter today weird they get mail but I was a handwritten letter from my mother saying that I have a new step dad Luke his name is and he want’s to meet me….not a chance I’m never leaving this place.’

‘I have made my own better family here with these guys not like I had friends back home and mum and dad didn’t really care about me, guessing me leaving was the end of their unhappy forced marriage but enough of my family...who are they I have a better one now.’

Sasha was deep in thought as she was writing her messy journal entries, in her mind she started to unconsciously draw a symbol over and over again like a 8 figure but has vines coming off of it swirling around. 

Waking up from her daze she looked around her room noticing that the same symbol was drawn again and again as it littered the walls, Sasha spun in circles, until she ran out of her room into the dining room throwing her note book down on to the table before shouting. 

“Why am I drawing this!...What does this mean?.” 

Silence filled the room as no one spoke, until Mitch spoke “she’s going crazy” as he went back to reading something, then again no one spoke. 

“Well? What is it why now, have you guys drugged me…”

“No one has drugged you, just being now exposed to the powers and now accepted into the covenant you will begin to see things that are not visible to the human eye.. Hence the symbol of protection that is what you have drawn there.” Kevin explained as he began to flip through Sasha s note book stopping at a few paged with small doodles on it.

“You drew us” Kevin said as Sasha rubbed one of her arms before replying,

“Yea they are just-nothing you guys are interesting to draw I know it’s rude of me I should've asked if I could but it’s easier to draw someone when they know here not being drawn” 

“It’s fine don’t worry I say you have a talent.” he replied as he flicked through the pages, Sasha stood there watching Kevin go through her note book until a question escaped her mouth, 

“How do you guys get food..like you live in the middle of nowhere”  
“There is a market street down the road I need to go there today, would you like to come?” Kevin said as he handed back the note book. 

“Sure I would like to” Sasha replied as she made her way back upstairs to change her clothes, when walking into her room she saw Wyatt sitting on her bed. 

“Wyatt” Sasha groaned as he was sitting on her jacket, as she moved him to the side she heard a jingle, looking down at the cat she noticed a small collar with a crystal like charm attached to it. 

Trying to get a closer inspection she didn’t notice Mitch appear beside her, “isn’t it beautiful”

“Shi-Mitch hi” Sasha said in shock as he scared her, giving her a small smile he lifted the cat and placed him on his shoulder. 

“What is that around his neck?”

“It’s a protection seal..there are other creatures out there like us who like to kidnap pets of the peculiar kind and they put micro-chips inside of them, to help find our existence and hiding...once we are found then depending on the power and ranking we are sold to a government facility where we are tested on or sold as slaves and the worst case is exhibit workpiece.” 

Mitch explained as he was placing pieces of clothing together, after he was done he gave the newly made outfit to Sasha before he left the room giving a smile.

“Mitch wait!” she called after him making him appear in the doorway,  
“Yes?”

“First of thank you for the outfit also your hair...it’s gone” 

“yea I decided to take it all off...wanting to try some different things” he said as he rubbed his now bald head. 

“Looks good”  
“Thank you!” he said as he gave Sasha a hug and then walked out of the room with wyatt still on his shoulder. 

Driving down the long stretch of road reminded Sasha of when she first turned up at the place a few weeks ago, the car was silent only with her and Kevin. 

“Can you tell me more about Cassius?” 

“Yea sure..Cassius was a horrible man some people say he descended from Lucifer himself all he craved was power and making people submit to him and follow his rules and values of life, which are cruel and horrid.” Kevin explained. 

“How was he founded?” 

“He was first born in the 1700 throughout the years of his immortal life he learned a few things being betrayed by his close partner Skair as that led to Cassius wanting nothing more but blood shed and ultimate power, believe it or not he was apart of the families covenant.”

“Wait so he was apart of the covenant royal family?” 

“Yes as seen there was six people with six families but his plan fell through when Cassius wife Xena was infertile otherwise their would of been six children to take over the covenant making it the devil’s symbol. He was soon exiled from the covenant and we went into hiding, our worse year for our kind was 1692, Salem as people saw our kind with witchcraft. Now no one knows where Cassius is or what form he takes it’s hard to tell.” 

“Woah.. thats some history”

“Well it’s only half our history...not all of it is that bad, you can read some of our books when we get back if you’d like” 

“Yea sure thank you Kevin.” Sasha said as the car was now driving down a small road that was accompanied by shops as it looked like a cute small town, the car pulled up outside of a small grocery shop that held all the essentials people needed. 

As both Kevin and Sasha got out of the car and up on to the pavement, out of nowhere Sasha collided with a man who looked to be in his forties wearing nothing but old jeans and a plain blue t-shirt. 

Sasha apologised to the man as he looked up and did the same before complimenting her,  
“No it’s ok I’m clumsy anyway what’s a beautiful girl like you doing in a small town like this?” 

“I’m visiting my family.” 

“Oh yes Aunt Jen am I correct?” 

“yes..I’m sorry but how did you-”

“Sasha! Come on” Kevin spoke as she started to walk away from the man, just as she was about to leave he said “Lucky guess” then he walked off along the street. 

On the drive back Sasha was repeating the whole scene over in her head ‘how did that man know? The way he spoke was like he knew me.’ 

“Sasha are you ok? You have been so quiet” Kevin said, 

“What? Yea I’m fine just when I was speaking to that man, he mentioned Aunt Jen and the way he spoke was like he knew me.” Kevin looked at her in worry,

“Well Jen was quite friendly with the market people and the locals of the town so try not to think about it so much” Kevin said as they pulled into the long road that lead to the house, the car stopped outside of the house as Scott and Mitch were sitting on the porch. 

“How was shopping?” Scott asked as he got up to help with the bags taking all of them, while Mitch decided to jump on to his back. 

“It was good..Scott do you need help?” Sasha replied as he just smiled and continued to walk into the house, while Kevin stood beside her,

“Scott is fine he can handle the weight I mean that is his power” Kevin said as they made their way back into the house. 

But what they didn’t know was that someone was watching them the whole time.

.  
.  
.  
.


	8. Chapter 8.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~ I am so sorry this chapter is so short there was a family issue (which I do not want to talk about) but hopefully this chapter is good. ~

.  
.  
.  
.  
“Come on! Sasha” Kirstin called as everyone was making their way out towards the open field with blankets, lanterns and small snacks, placing the blankets down as well as setting up as a little camp scene. 

“What are we doing out here?” Sasha said helping lay down the blankets, as Scott turned around placing both of his hands on her shoulders before saying,

“The second night of the full moon is tonight meaning we worship Lynx herself as well as her star sister Onyx...that’s your goddess” he smiled as Sasha couldn’t help but see how blue his eyes are. 

“You have really blue eyes” she blurted out as Mitch appeared next to her,  
“He does sis..come on let’s get comfy” Mitch spoke as he took Sasha’s hand leading her to the other side of the blanket where Avi sat leaning against the tree. 

Lightly pushing her down next to him, Sasha looked back to Mitch who gave her a sly smirk and a wink before he sat next to Scott. 

Sasha looked to Avi who was smiling at her, “hi” she squeaked as Avi replied “hi”, Sasha felt her cheeks heat up as he placed his arm around her shoulders. 

Just before the night got into full swing a car pulled up outside of the house with two people getting out of it, once they came into the glow of the lanterns Kirstin jumped up and ran to the man jumping into his arms, as Kevin done a less excited run but more of a fast walk to the woman. 

“Who are they?” Sasha asked as Avi answered her question, 

“That’s Jeremy and Alyssa” (A/N I think that’s how you spell it please don’t kill me)

“Are they like you guys”  
“They do have powers but not as powerful as ours and their families are not apart of the royal covenant” Avi explained as they two newcomers sat down and exchanged hello’s and introduction to Sasha who said hello’s as well. 

“Anyone know any scary stories?” Kirstin asked as Mitch gave her a smile,  
“There’s one that comes to mind” as everyone started to laugh, when the laughter started to quieten down everyone was making small talk between each other. 

“The full moon is coming and when it reaches midnight it is known to kiss under the full moon to respect the Goddess wish to accept love and peace.” Avi said as he moved slightly closer to Sasha. 

Sasha let out a breath she didn’t know she was holding as Avi moved her hair over to the other side of her shoulder as he gave a soft kiss to her cheek, she was glad that it was dark as her face would of been red as a tomato. 

Looking around everyone was cuddling with someone as they watched the stars of a peaceful night and the soft chirp of crickets, looking at the moon is was a few seconds until the moon would be in it’s full glory as everyone slowly started to count down. 

“Five, four, three...two...one happy lunar” they said as everyone shared a kiss, Sasha looked over to Avi who gently cupped her face, placing a soft kiss to her lips as she slowly relaxed into the embrace. As they both released Sasha leaned down and rested her head on his chest as he continued to hug her, resting his head on top of hers. 

As the night moved on they made their way back into the house as everyone made their way to the respectful rooms, walking up the stairs Avi still held Sasha’s hand until they got to her door, “you didn’t have to walk me to my door we live in the same house.” 

“I know but just wanted to say goodnight...so goodnight Sasha see you in the morning” he said as he placed a kiss to her cheek, before walking down the hallway. As Sasha turned to open her door she saw both Scott and Mitch smirking at her. 

“What?”

“Nothing just Sasha’s got a crush” Scott teased as Mitch gave a quiet laugh as Sasha rolled her eyes walking into her room. 

Then Scott’s statement dawned on her, did she really? 

\--  
“Sir I found them”

“You did good now..we wait, what else have you found out?” the voice said as the person placed a file down on top of the desk, opening it, it had a picture of Sasha as well as her information, the voice grabbed the folder inspecting the picture more closely. 

“Who is the mother?”

“She goes by the name of Lilly Sir”

“Any family?”

“Yes a sister by the name of Jennifer” 

As the man spoke that name the voice clenched his fists as he looked over at the other five files he had already open, their files are different from normal human files, anyone who is apart of the Goddess or worships her gets a ‘special’ file that is still well blended in with normal human files but if you are not apart of the Goddess ways then there is a fake profile on top that is a disguise from the true meaning one underneath. 

“I need the girl, before she get’s any training before they fill her head with nonsense” the voice concluded as his tone got more sterner as he spoke, making the man slightly shake as he nodded and then proceeded to walk out of the room leaving the voice in silence. 

.  
.  
.  
.


	9. Chapter 9.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~ Hi! here is (hopefully) a longer chapter for this chapter I had a few inspirations witch I am going to use for this story the first one is a song called,
> 
> Jean jacket by The Summer Set 
> 
> and the second is by a film called 'Now You See Me' and 'Now You See Me 2' (its about illusionists and cool things) 
> 
> hope you guys like this chapter and don't worry it will start to get interesting just need to find more inspiration for certain themes and characters. ~

.  
.  
..  
.  
.  
There is a storm coming, for the past few days the once clear blue skies now painted black and grey. 

But that did not stop the young spirits that lived in the house, as Sasha and Scott sat on the porch looking out of the wide field, the humid air swirled around them as they both heard distant thunder rolling in. 

“Thunderstorms are beautiful” Scott said as he continued to look out to the open space as Sasha nodded, as she went back to sketching something in her note book. 

“I like the humid air and the way the rain touches your skin it’s a bit odd like your wearing tank tops and shorts and it’s raining when people normally say that you wear coats and umbrellas.” Sasha said as she finished the shading on a part of her drawing. 

Scott looked over to see that she had drew him, looking out to the scene in front of them, he smiled as he turned to look back out mumbling a quick “nice drawing” 

Sasha quickly closed the notebook, “it’s nothing!” 

Scott smiled “relax it was a pretty cool drawing have you done anymore?” he asked reaching for the notebook as Sasha gave it to him. 

Flicking through he saw many small sketches of plants, parts of the human body, a few small sketches everyone in the house but most of Sasha’s muse to draw was Mitch as she got many angles of his face as well as his smile, there was one which caught Scott’s attention this one was different from the others as this was a side profile of Mitch’s face with well detailed shading. 

He was amazed at the detail that was in one messy sketch, he rubbed his finger over the pencil marks on the page before giving it back to Sasha.

“Its beautiful”  
“Thank you”

“Can I ask you a question” Scott said as he readjusted himself.

“Yea sure”

“Means your the child of Goddess Onyx have you found your power yet? I mean unless you was born into a mystic family then you would of already known if you did have a power or not” 

“Well I mean if I am a child of the Onyx then wouldn’t that mean that my mum or dad is apart of the mystic people personally I think it’s from my mother’s side as when I was younger she would tell me stories about fairies, nymphs and other magical creatures.” 

“Yea did you ever find crystals in your house or odd or unusual looking rocks placed in certain places in your home.”

“Yea also she had this weird power that was near the windows and doorways.”

“Yea it’s used to keep out any unwanted energies and bad souls.” 

“Oh cool well now I know...do you believe in magic?”

“You mean sorcerery?” Scott questioned as Sasha played with the ends of her hair.

“Yes sorcerery also known as magician and illusionist my point is is that real in the mystic world? What I am now apart of does it really exist.”

Scott was quiet for a moment as he was thinking about his answer, “yes it does but only someone with a high power past from a gene in the family but most of the times it’s rare and not to sound sexist but it does only work with males, but there have been a few females to hold the power just not excel well enough with it.” 

“So I could have this power?”

“Depends is anyone in your family apart of the mystic people or is a wizard”

“No well not that I know of anyway” 

“Then probably not sorry Sasha”

“It’s cool anyway want to go back inside now?” 

“Sure” as they made their way back inside.

Walking back inside Sasha felt a hand over her mouth as she was dragged back into one of the rooms, struggling against the mysterious person, she was then pushed against the wall she was faced with two piercing green eyes.  
“Avi?”

“Hi”

“What-”

“I want to take you somewhere and show you something” he said as he bounced on his feet like a little child as Sasha laughed at his childness.

“ok? “ 

Avi held her hand as they walked through a secret doorway like the same one they went through when Sasha first found out about them but this room was slightly different, this room had complex looking equipment. 

“Today we find out what your power is” he said turning on the lights in the room.

“So you take me all the way down here by yourself just to find out what my potential power is”.

“Maybe but we are together alone…” Avi said lacing their fingers together as Sasha smiled,

“Yes but your intentions are not all for helping me but yourself too” she said in a flirtatious tone by stepping closer to Avi their chest’s inches apart slowly their distance became shorter as they both entered into a short kiss. 

Avi was the first to break away as he looked over to the shadowy part of the room “care to join us Kirstin?” 

“Wow thought you never see me”

“Quit with the games what are you doing here?”

“Please I know that you are trying to sweeten her up, getting her to only protect you instead of us...don’t be so selfish to turn your back on family-”

“I’m doing it for the safety of us she can’t handle all five of us not when Cassius decides to attack.”

“And when he does who is going to help the four of us when she’s only defending you we work as a team Avi never alone” Kirstin said as she walked over to one of the tables picking up a set of cards, “are you forgetting about the covenant how we NEVER betray our own THAT’S RULE NUMBER ONE!”

“If you think that you can train her better than me then go ahead” Avi said stepping away from Sasha as Kirstin stood there with her arms crossed over her chest. 

“I didn’t mean it like that..what I mean is that we all get a chance of training her it will make her more diverse”

As Avi and Kirstin were having their conversation Sasha slipped away to look around the room, many books and unusual markings on the walls as well as the floor, one symbol that stood out to Sasha was the star on the wall in white paint as it had spirit at the top point and on the other points it had Earth, Wind, Fire, Water. 

Walking over to the table Sasha noticed a deck of cards, picking them up she shuffled them around before walking back over to Avi, “pick a card” 

“What?”

“Pick a card and don’t let me see it”

“ok “ he chose a card, 7 of diamonds, he placed it back on to the deck as Sasha shuffled them, she stopped before pulling out a card. 

“Is this your card” she said holding out an Ace of spades, Avi shook his head as Sasha smiled at him,

“Yes it is” she said as she flicked the card watching it change to 7 of diamonds, Avi stood there in amazement as she folded the card in half and throwing it up watching it flash into flames and gone before them. 

Kirstin had a smirk to her face, as Avi was still in shock “how how’d you do that” 

“Simple tricks you learn as a kid” Sasha said as she picked up a rope off of the table tying a knot in the middle making Avi hold it, Sasha looked at him before saying “I’m gonna make this knot disappear without touching it”

“You are not-” Sasha snapped her finger as the knott was gone from the rope hanging loose in Avi’s hands. 

“Why are you showing me this now?” Avi said as he folded the rope, 

“Well you did want to see my power” Sasha said as both her and Kirstin laughed at the small joke,

“Not silly kid magic tricks that you learn when you’re five” Avi said walking over to the girls,  
“Come on Avi just some fun..anyway let’s go the others are probably wondering about us” Kirstin said as they made their way back into the house. 

That night Kirstin and Sasha decided to have a girls night as they sat in Kirstin’s room looking through magazines, talking about anything when there was a knock at the door, opening to reveal Mitch.

“Kit can you do my eyebrows please? Also a girls night without me?..rude but I’m joining anyway” he said as he flopped on to the bed watching Kirstin go and get her make up bag.

“We are halfway through talking about what Sasha’s power might be wanna guess Mitchy?” Kirstin said as she started to do is eyebrows. 

“Ooo! Ok so is anyone in your family apart of the mystic people?” Mitch said, 

“Well that’s what we are figuring out because if I can see your powers then there must be something in my blood right?” Sasha said as she flicked through one of the oldish looking books Kirstin had in her room. 

“I mean Avi was shocked when Sasha done a card trick and made it go up in flames”

“In flames?! What show me!” Mitch said with an eager tone as Kirstin told him to sit still. As Sasha pulled out the small deck of cards again.

“Ok so all I did was ask him to choose a card, not show me...so Mitch choose a card” 

He did, choosing the 3 of hearts, placing it back into the deck. 

Shuffling around the cards “is this your card” Sasha said holding up 9 of clubs, Mitch shook his head. “Look closer Mitch” she said as she flicked the card watching it change to the 3 of hearts and then making it flash in flames. 

Mitch was amazed at how she done it as the first word that came from his mouth was “illusionist”.   
.  
.  
.  
.  
.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~ Hi, new chapter here hope you enjoy it also there where a few songs that helped me write this chapter which I do recommend you listen to (that's if you want to) remember to leave a comment I love hearing from you guys! and thank you so much for reading. ~
> 
> Rise by Katy Perry 
> 
> Gangsta by Kehlani 
> 
> Drowning by Banks

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
‘Finding out more about myself is quite interesting as they keep calling me Illusionist when really i’m only doing magic tricks that I learned when I was twelve. Also Avi has been getting closer to me which I don’t mind but when I first arrived he hated me but now he likes me?  
Why are emotions and feelings so complicated?...as I am trying to wrap my head around their whole history and powers also there is this bad guy? Thought that only happens in movies but guess not.’

Sasha closed her note book as she made her way into the dining room to find Kevin swamped in books and papers, clearing her throat Sasha walked into the room.

“Hey Kevin”

“Morning Sasha.”

“Can I ask you something?” 

“Sure anything you want” 

“Why are you doing paper work all the time...sorry I know it’s rude-”

“No it’s ok...well someone needs to keep on top of bills and things also I do a lot of high council work for the mystic people as my father is one of the high judges”

“Oh well that must be annoying to do all the work” 

“Yea it does being a royal doesn’t come easy we still have to work sadly” Kevin groaned as he stretched. 

“Why don’t the other guy’s do the same work?” 

“Even though they are royals their parents don’t have a high chair ranking in the councils eyes but they are still high ranking and what Cassius would do to have one of our spots” 

“Will I ever meet this Cassius guy?” 

“God I hope not but if you do be careful he likes to play games...gamble a bit” Kevin explained as Sasha listened to every word nodding. 

As the day slowly progressed on Sasha went to take a walk around the grounds, but instead of walking around the large field she took a walk down the long driveway, leaving a small dust trail behind her. She stopped at the sign that she saw when she first came to the house. 

In her own world she didn’t notice the car pulling up beside her, a middle aged man was in the car he had sunglasses on as he rolled down the window.

“Hello I was wondering if you could help me?” Sasha eyed the man closely before replying,

“Yea sure what do you need?” 

The man gave her a warm smile before his face turned to a serious tone.  
“You” he said as two other guys appeared from nowhere quickly grabbing Sasha and placing a cloth to her mouth, she struggled as the men quickly threw her in the back of the van quickly driving off. 

Meanwhile back at the house Avi was trying to find where Sasha was he looked everywhere but couldn’t find her, “Kev do you know where Sasha is?” as Kevin looked up from his work.

“No I don’t sorry..well last time I saw her she went for a walk try outside she might be near the pond” 

“Alright thanks”

Avi walked outside standing on the porch scanning the fields for any sign of her, he walked down the steps and proceeded to walk down the drive as he was walking he saw footprints in the dust, following them they stopped a few meters from the road as he saw tire tracks and what looked to be a load of messed up footprints. 

In a panic he ran back to the house, as he nearly fell through the door he grabbed the first person in sight, Scott. 

“She gone!”

“Who is-”

“Sasha she’s gone someone took her”

“Woah how do you know she was taken?” 

“I saw tyre marks and footprints in the dirt and she’s nowhere to be found Scott please”

“Ok let’s round everyone up and go find her” as that was said there came a knock at the door, both turned to look at it, Avi slowly made his way over to the door, opening it to reveal the mail man. 

He handed Avi an envelope as he then walked back to his van driving back down the road. Avi flipped it around to see who it was addressed to, it was blank, slowly opening it there was a letter inside.

‘Dear friends,   
It is me I see that you are missing a dear friend, she is fine and we won’t hurt her..much anyway if you want to see your friend again, follow the rules on the back and oh good luck.’ 

Avi crumpled the paper in his hands as Scott watched him, “what did it say?” Scott asked as he went to take the paper from Avi’s grip. 

“They took her...she doesn’t even have training and their gonna ruin her head our perfect little person is gonna be scarred” Avi explained as he went to walk to the living room, “family meeting NOW!” he shouted as the others flooded the room quickly. 

Mitch sat on Scott’s lap on the smallest chair in the room while Kirstin and Kevin took the sofa as Avi stood in front of the fireplace holding the note, 

“Where’s Sasha?” Kirstin asked.

“She’s been taken they left this note” Avi handed Kevin the note as Kirstin leaned over to read it as well, Kirstin gasped as she read over the note as Kevin had a shocked expression before he handed the note to Mitch. 

“Why don’t we just go get her? We can take them” Mitch said as he handed the note back to Avi.  
“Mitch we haven’t used our powers fully in a few years...who knows what might happen to us if the government find us on the radar we are gone..expect us to be taken to testing facility” Kevin said as he tried to compose himself. 

“We can meet the guy but don’t use powers let’s try and negotiate with him or them” Scott said as he looked between the people within the room. 

“That is not gonna be easy” Kirstin commented, 

“Well looks like we need a plan” Mitch said as the others nodded in agreement. 

\--  
‘Where am I….my head feels heavy and who were those guys-my body feels heavy am I? I’m tied together’ 

Sasha’s eyes flew open as he jolted awake, looking around the dimly lit room there was nothing but a door and a window letting in the sunset light, she looked down to see that only her hands had been tied together, the rope burning as well as itching her skin. 

Surprisingly she wasn’t gagged, but her mouth feeling very dry her throat scratchy and in desperate need of water, testing how good the knot’s are she gave a few tugs to the rope and it was near impossible for her to break the knots, she would've needed a knife to cut these. 

The door flew open as two large men walked into the room both with emotionless faces as they roughly pulled her up from the floor, throwing her down the hallway as they both kept a firm grip on her shoulder. 

Turning into a more cleaner and brighter room with lights, Sasha was pushed down into the hard chair that faced a desk, as like in the old movies Sasha was expecting a older man to spin round in the chair with a cat on his lap as he says to her that he was been ‘expecting her’.

“There you are” a smooth voice sent chills down Sasha’s spine as the man placed a hand on her shoulder as he made his way around into her view, taking his hand to front of her face tilting her hin up to look at him. 

The man had dark eyes nearly black as his skin was pale white, with slicked back light brown hair, in Sasha’s eyes he resembled a vampire but he was more than that. His wore a smart dress shirt along with the trousers and shoes to match, his shit had no tie and the top button was undone as well as his sleeves rolled up to his elbows. 

With a sly smirk as he took a seat on the top of his desk looking directly at Sasha. 

“Wow I get to meet you fully in the flesh” he spoke softly but had a creepy tone to it that made her uncomfortable.

“I’m sorry who are you?” Sasha croaked out as her gaze never left his, smiling he shifted off of the desk to stand in front of her smaller body tucking a piece of her hair behind her ear, as he continued to look over her features. 

“Me darling I have been watching you for many many years..watched you grow into the lovely lady you are today as well as you have much more to discover about yourself- that’s why I am here...where are my manners I am the person that your little friends hate”

“Cassius?” Sasha squeaked as he did nothing but smile.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~ Here is another chapter hope you like it also I would love to know where you guys are from, also PTX are in Japan one of the countries that I really want to visit they all look super adorable...anyway thank you so much for reading and see you next chapter ~

.  
.  
.  
..  
.  
The group set off that night to try and track down where Sasha went, they all wore black to help blend with the night life. 

Keeping their heads down,as they passed through the town making minimal contact with the people, they walked until they was out of sight of any townspeople.

“Are you sure you know where it is?” Mitch asked as he held Scott’s hand to keep up with the others, as Avi pulled his beanie down more as he continued to walk ignoring all words that was said to him, he was acting like a sniffer dog on a mission. 

“I don’t think we are gonna get anything out of him until he finds Sasha” Kevin said as he zipped up his jacket more before checking his surroundings, 

“Yea well if he wasn’t so in his head about her we probably could've saved her and this wouldn’t be a problem” Kirstin said as she gave a glare to the back of Avi’s head and crossing her arms over her chest. 

Kevin gave Kirstin a sympathetic smile as he patted her shoulder, they have been walking for a while now the well paved roads and any form of living was now left behind as they now proceeded into the more sketchy areas of mystic folk. 

They stopped outside of a old office building there was two large men standing outside of the door, Avi gave them the letter as they let the group through, walking into the reception area there was a desk, a few chairs around the room along with a corridor to the side of them. 

An older woman was sitting at the desk as she was typing away on the computer, her silver hair wrapped tightly into a bun showing off her pointy ears that was decorated with gold earrings that hung down lightly tapping her neck as she moved, her dark green cardigan covered her body. 

“Can I help you?” the older woman asked as she stopped to look over at the five, Avi was the first one to step forward,

“Yes I was given this letter-”   
“I know and he will see you now” the lady stopped Avi in mid sentence as she got up from her chair showing her small height as she walked down the corridor, gesturing for them to follow. 

They walked into a meeting room, with the long table and many chairs surrounding it the group took a hesitant seat as the lady closed the door. 

“This seems oddly too easy” Mitch said as he began to walk around the room as everyone felt on edge, a well lit room that was clean and fully stocked with furniture as they waited for a mysterious man. 

With a few moments of silence the door began to open, in a shock all five of them turned their eyes black ready to use their powers, when revealed the man held up his hands in surrender. 

“Woah! Guys chill i’m unarmed..please sit” he said as he took a seat at the end of the table, gesturing for the others to do the same. 

They sat, “where is she” Avi said his eyes never leaving the man’s, as the man simply smiled.

“I’m sorry who?” 

“Sasha where is she” Avi asked again as the man shrugged his shoulders.

“I’m unaware of this girl” he smirked,

“YOU ARE THE ONE WHO SENT ME THIS LETTER STOP PLAYING GAMES” Avi shouted as the man’s face fell picking up the letter Avi had thrown at him, he quickly scanned it as his disguise fell. 

The body flaked away to reveal a muscular man with dark eyes and hair, in a tight black shirt rolled at the sleeves to his elbows, wearing matching black pants. His hair slicked back to make his features more sharp. 

He smiled as he raised a hand that sent an invisible force to hold down all the five, he walked around the table to get a better look at the others. 

“My my...the little covenant five how you have grown up into fine men oh and of course woman, or should I say women because your little friend is also apart of it isn't she” he said as his gaze switched from each person. 

“She’s nothing, not apart of the covenant her family is not pure blood of the mystic people” Kevin said as the man circled them like prey, 

“Maybe so...but I sense some feelings for the girl oh let’s see” he said his eyes scanning over the men, “Scott not you..and definitely not Mitch hmm Kevin NO! Oh look at this...quiet little Avirel has himself a little crush...this is classic I watched you all those years all those girls you broke their hearts as you stood heartless at their pleading cries for you to take them back.” 

The man walked over to Avi leaning in close to his face and whispering “but why her? What did she have that the others didn’t”

Avi was silent as he watched him try and taunt him, “you always were a sneaky shit Cass” Avi spoke,

“Ah he has a voice” Cassius spoke as he walked back around to look at the five faces, “Watching all you grow has been a journey and now watching you potentially take over the high covenant from your parents is another big milestone for all of you” 

“Where is she Cass I’m bored, can’t we take her and we give you something in return and we go our separate ways” Mitch said as he rolled his eyes.

“What are you offering Mitchell?” Cassius said as he walked over to him, Mitch’s face was unmoving and emotionless as he replied.

“Well you give us Sasha and we give you money”

“I have enough money Mitchell but my question to you guys are what were you going to do with her? “

“We are not falling for it” Avi spoke as Cassius turned his head,   
“For what Avi?”

“We are not telling you our plan because you will turn it against us” 

“Oh such smart children you are...I will make a deal with you, I take lovely Kirstin here with me to see Sasha as you four will go home and wait for their arrival” 

“No” Avi voiced,

“No? Well I can ensure you that Sasha is in good hands I have not harmed a little hair on her head..true to my word and I will take Kirstin here to prove it” Cassius said as he only let Kirstin go, roughly grabbing her under the arm he led her out of the room leaving the others. 

“Hey! Let go! You pig,” Kirstin shouted as Cassius threw her into one of the spare rooms locking it. As he made his way back to the room. 

“Now boys lets play a game.” 

\--  
“What is this place?” Sasha asked the large bald man as he did not reply to her, she sat back in her chair folding her arms over her chest. 

“So what can I do?” 

“Nothing” the man replied as he gave an annoyed sigh, Sasha leaned more forward in her seat,

“I hate to be a bother but I really need the bathroom” the man rolled his eyes as he walked over to her handcuffing her hands together as they proceeded out of the room.

Sasha went to walk through the door when the man followed her “excuse me? This is the little girls room” 

“So?” 

“So last time I checked you are a guy...look i’m not gonna try and escape just trust me.” 

The man eased up as he let Sasha go into the room, she came back out just as she asked as they made their way back to the room. 

When they made it back into the room Cassius was sitting on the table with a smirk to his face, “welcome back little one now I have been to see your friends and I brought one back for you” 

“I’m not falling for it, they warned me about you” 

“Oh so I’m guessing you don’t want to see Kirstin then?” he teased as Sasha’s face dropped when she saw Kirstin be pulled out from a separate room, tired just like herself. 

“Kirstin? What are you doing here” Sasha said as Cassius answered for her, 

“She’s came to keep you company for a while sweet” he said as he caressed Sasha’s cheek leaning in closely to her ear “and we all are going to have some fun.”   
.  
.  
.  
.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~ Another chapter really? well just wanted to please you...anyway one thing I forgot to put in the last chapter is that I made a visual of what their clothing looked like for the last chapter and I think I will do this when It's a major chapter or when I'm lazy to try and describe what their wearing...so here is the link, > http://www.polyvore.com/clothing_ideas_peculiar_children_fanfiction/collection?id=5777093
> 
> hope you like it! also the song for this chapter is;
> 
> Wolf in sheep's clothing by Set it off 
> 
> Enjoy this and I will see you next chapter! ~

..  
.  
.  
.  
.  
The four boys were escorted out of the build and far away as possible, they was dropped off near a hotel on the outskirts of town. 

“Mitchell why did you say that?!” Avi spoke as Mitch gave him a glare as they walked into the room. 

“What we couldn’t use our powers..coming from Mr. I can control minds why didn’t you?!” Mitch harshly said as Avi wore a stern look. 

“You know very well how hard he is to get inside of his head so even if I did we wouldn’t of got far” 

“Yes but you have us...we have other powers that can help stop trying to do everything for yourself!” 

“Don’t say one more word you have gotten us enough trouble so I suggest-”

“What?” Mitch said as he stood up to walk closer to Avi. 

Avi’s stare became more intense as he looked down at Mitch, who rolled his eyes before speaking, “don’t try that shit on me It doesn’t work” 

“Maybe not but the other powers do” Avi spoke as he stood square with Mitch, both men stood staring each other down before Avi went to grab Mitch but Mitch quickly teleported out of Avi’s grasp and behind him, kicking him behind his knees making Avi fall. 

“You really want to play this game? Don’t you remember the covenant our family bond and you want to throw it away for some girl?” Mitch spoke as he circled him. 

While Scott and Kevin watched from the side as both knew it was a bad idea to get involved and just let them get it out of their system. 

“She is our protector we need to keep her safe” 

“Really because right now we are the ones protecting her we had to learn the hard way so can she and I know that sounds heartless but how can she be our protector if she can’t protect herself” Mitch said as he watched the other man on the floor. 

Avi looked down as he listened to what Mitch had said and he was right Sasha did need to learn for herself but she didn’t have any training so how could she control her unknown power such as the basics but she still did not know her true ability. 

“But we still have to get our girls back so boys let’s plan” Avi spoke as he stood back up. 

\--  
“Pretty little girls you are and now in my hands” Cassius said as he walked into the now shared room of Sasha and Kirstin, both girls sat close together as Cassius came closer to the bed.

“We are not your playthings Cass” Kirstin spat.

“Oh fierce kitty..please put the claws away I’m not interested in sex what I want is power and for people to respect me”

“And how do you plan that?” Sasha spoke as Cassius stood straighter placing both of his hand behind his back.

“Well Sasha there is a thing called family tree and relatives...by blood” 

“I am not full mystic blood only half the human overrules the power that’s within me” Sasha explained as Cassius watched her carefully.

“Hmm maybe so but Kitty here is full mystic and royal blood so my queen would you are to give me some of your blood” he asked Kirstin as he knelt down near the bed placing a hand on her leg. Kirstin moved her leg closer to Sasha as she spoke.

“I will never give you it, it will tarnish the covenant and my families name that I submitted to you” her eyes turned black as she bared her teeth like a dog, as Cassius done nothing but smile at her as she tried to be threatening to him. 

“Silly girls thinking that they can be threat to me well-” Cass was cut short in his sentence when Sasha lunged for him pinning him up against a wall holding a small sharp knife to his throat. 

“I did not expect this from you Sasha this is clearly surprising also how did you sneak a weapon in here?” he continued in a surprised tone, Sasha’s face dark and still as her firm grip was still against his throat. 

Kirstin quickly got up to tie Cassius to the metal bar that hung above them, “how did you get this?” Cassius asked as Sasha replied with,

“First rule always be the smartest guy in the room and you sir are not” 

Both girls quickly walked out of the room closing the door and locking it behind them as they made a quick run for the door, shockingly none of Cassius minions was anywhere to be found, pushing the door open and closing it slowly to make less sound they both looked around to find themselves on the outskirts of town but the town was a fair mile away. 

“Where out! Quick get to the road and don’t stop walking until we get to the first street” Kirstin said as she got her phone out to phone one of the guys. 

‘Hello?’  
“Avi it’s me and Sasha we got out”  
‘How? Where are you’  
“Just a mile out of town we are walking along the road hopefully we should be there soon where are you?”  
‘We are at some hotel it’s across the street from a diner we are coming for you, what side of the town are you on?’  
“South I think, once we get into town I will call”   
‘Ok and is Sasha ok?’  
“Yes she's fine she actually got us out! She done her tricks”   
‘Oh really? Well I will see you soon’   
“Bye Avi”

The continued to walk, when they got into town Kirstin sent a message to them, waiting for them to arrive. 

Down the road both girls spotted the four guys as they took off running to them crashing into them. 

“Thank god you’re safe” Kirstin said as she pull all four into a tight group hug, Sasha watched as she soon felt Scott grab her wrist pulling her in as well.

“Well isn’t this a happy family” the voice spoke as they broke apart.   
“Lord Quinn, sir what are you doing here?” Avi spoke as the others bowed their head at the man. 

“You have come into contact with Cassius so by request of your parents we need to take you back to Lunar” Quinn said as he waved his hand behind him opening up a portal like gateway, a mass of grey and white swirled around in a circle like form. Just as they was about to walk through Mitch spoke up.

“What about Wyatt I can’t leave him!” 

“Mitchell he is already through the portal while you was away someone came through and got him” Quinn rolled his eyes as Mitch breathed a relaxed breath as he entered. 

Sasha was the last to go through looking between the older man with white hair and a long beard to Sasha he looked like Gandalf. 

“What about me? I’m not apart of your people” she spoke 

“My dear the portal is harmless to anyone apart from demons and last time I checked you are not a demon...come along we have not got all day” Quinn said as he ushered her along.

Passing through the portal was like walking into a room with a very bright light that blinds you, once their eyes adjusted to the light they seemed to appear to be in a garden with a few buildings in the background, everything looked healthy and beautiful not a sign of suffering or death for miles. 

Sasha felt like all her worries washed away as she took time to look around this heaven, the sunlight was warm on her skin, the fresh air felt clean and pure she felt happy that a smile appeared on her face. 

“Is that a smile I see” Scott said as he stood beside her,

“You have seen me smile” she replied,

“Yes but not like that it’s a peaceful place right? “

“Yea”

They walked into a place building with large stone walls that held a large chandelier and royal blue rugs that covered the large floor as many priceless pieces of furniture decorated the opening hall. 

“You live here?” Sasha said out loud as Mitch came up behind her “told you we are queens and princes and welcome to our home” 

“This is crazy” Sasha replied as she followed the others to another grand hall where five thrones sat where there was the royal family of the mystic culture and people. 

“Come forth children” the man spoke who very much resembled Scott spoke as they moved forward all of them in line with their parents throne as Sasha was hiding behind them. 

“We know you’re hiding come forward” he spoke again as Sasha hesitantly came from behind Scott, subconsciously Sasha rubbed her arm not wanting to make too much eye contact. 

“Oh stop it Rick you’re scaring the poor girl” a woman who looked like Kirstin said as she stood from her throne and walked over to Sasha, “such beautiful girl what is your name?” she asked in a soft voice that Sasha looked into her eyes and gave a smile. 

“Sasha Miss” she said,

“What a lovely name now you must be hungry and let’s get you some clean clothes” she spoke as she motioned for Kirstin to come forward, “take her to get some clean clothes dear and we will see you at dinner” 

Sasha nodded as she followed Kirstin up the large staircase and through the maze of never ending hallways, they stopped at a white door opening it to reveal Kirstin’s room. A typical Princess room with the pink walls and a large bed that had prestige white covers, large make up table along with many other pieces of typical room furniture also with the fair share of clothes messily on the floor. 

Kirstin walked over to the walk-in wardrobe, “this is not a wardrobe, it’s like another room! How much clothing have you got?” Sasha said as she stood in awe.

“You think this is big you should see Mitch’s even I’m jealous of it” Kirstin replied as she began to search through clothes. 

And this was just the starting for Sasha.  
.  
.  
.  
.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~ Hi just a small filler chapter for you as I am planning out the rest of the chapters so that's maybe why I won't upload for a while so don't worry I will not abandon this story i'm just planning out some big chapters, also who likes it when I put the songs that help inspired the chapters? (let me know) 
> 
> also thank you so much for reading and commenting etc... it really means a lot and don't forget to check my other PTX story 'deal with the devil' as that will be updated soon...
> 
> once again thank you so much and I will see you next chapter ~

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
After Kirstin found Sasha’s outfit to wear to dinner, Kirstin also couldn’t resist the urge to do Sasha’s make up. Giving her a light coloured eyeshadow along with a powerful slight winged eyeliner and nude lipstick, as well as curling her hair at the ends. 

“I feel like a clown Kirst” Sasha whined, 

“Oh hush you look amazing and the guys are going to love it” as Kirstin was adding the finishing touches to Sasha’s make up. 

“Yea but I don’t wear make up or skirts, I feel so uncomfortable” 

“You will be fine the guys won’t even recognise you” Kirstin said as she adjusted her black off the shoulder dress then quickly sliding on her white platform heels with a simple gold chain around the top. 

While Sasha looked in the full body mirror with her white sweetheart neckline top that was paired with a purple skater skirt and black heels topped with a simple gold bracelet, she ran her hands down the smooth fabric of her top while Kirstin watched her in amusement. 

“You like it?” Kirst asked she walked over to her placing her hands on top of her shoulders, Sasha smiled,

“Yea I do also how tall are those shoes..you look like a giant” 

Kirstin laughed “well I need to feel tall when I’m around the guys otherwise I feel like a small child” 

“Can’t complain there” Sasha laughed as both girls made their way to the stairs, Kirstin was the first to walk down and be greeted by the rest of the boys. Sasha took her first step down now walking in sight of the group, she kept her head down making sure she didn’t fall down, now that would've made an entrance. 

When she reached the bottom, she took a hesitant look up to see the guys shocked faces while Kirstin had a smug smirk on her face. 

“You are slaying it honey give us a twirl” Mitch spoke as Sasha let out a small giggle and spun on the spot careful not to fall over in the heels.

“You look so pretty, queen hands down” Scott said as he looked at her outfit, with a small blush Sasha thanked him. 

“Beautiful Sasha” Kevin said as he gave her a small smile, nodding her head in thanks as the last person was Avi who was still looking Sasha up and down. 

“Put your tongue back in your mouth Avi” Kirstin said as she nudged him,

“I’m not..but yes you look nice Sasha” he said as he diverted his eyes and put his hands in his pockets “we should be going to dinner now” 

They filed into a grand dining hall with a large table with the royals on one side as the children sat opposite their parents, Sasha took a seat next to Avi as he offered the empty seat to her as she accepted. 

Once everyone was settled the dinner began as the royals asked questions to their children, of topics that Sasha didn’t really understand but she listened anyway until the question was asked to her. 

“So Sasha I hear that you’re a half blood of our people..tell me who is the magic holder in your family?” asked Kevin’s father as he took a bite of their food, Sasha gave a nervous swallow as she answered the man. 

“Well I’m not sure I think my mother’s side as she practiced white magic and had many friends within the mystic world..as I’m told sir” nervously she rubbed her wrist under the table. 

“How interesting what name does your mother go by?” he asked leaning slightly forward in his chair.

“Lilly..sir Lilly Venus” Sasha spoke as the room got oddly quiet, she looked around “is that a problem?” 

“No...no just we haven’t heard that name in years and to know she had offspring is another thing, you are a half blood a rare one at that as half blood the human side mainly takes over as the mystic gene is not that strong against human ones, but wow” Kevin’s father said in awe. 

“You didn’t tell me your last name was Venus?” Avi said as he looked at Sasha, 

“No one never asked...you don’t ask you don’t know” she replied to him.   
As they continued with finishing dinner.  
\--  
‘Ok so this may sound crazy...who am I kidding this will probably sound normal from half of the stuff I have put in here, anyway I passed through a portal with the others and now I am within the land of the mystic people and it is BEAUTIFUL!, everything just feels so alive and nothing bad can happen and for once I feel relaxed.’ 

‘I met their parents today that was scary but they seem like nice people also while I am here I want to learn as much as I can about myself and this power thing I have, honestly this is gonna be a long trip and I need to get my own clothes I keep borrowing Kirstin’s, which she doesn’t mind but I feel rude’ 

‘I have my own room here it’s so big way bigger than my one at home OH! Side track for a sec, me and Kirst got taken by Cassius he said some strange things but I think he just wanted us for his own personal pleasure...SICK...but we managed to escape I used my skill of hiding things and striking when they are not looking, also Avi mentioned that I will start training soon and this world is a safe environment for me to train other than the human world I will learn five basic powers that everyone can use i’m excited but also scared as I don’t want to disappoint them’ 

\--  
“Ok before we start I want to go over a few things with you” Avi said as I sat on the floor in a training room looking up at him. 

“These are the most simple and fairly easy powers that if you’d study white magic anyone can master, for example the basic elements-”

“Blah blah the boring stuff let her explore first before we go the boring stuff..we have plenty of time Avi chill” Mitch said as he sat sideways in a large chair. 

“She needs to know this Mitch we can’t put it off any longer” Avi replied crossing his arms over his chest. 

“Well I’m gonna take her shopping then we can work later..promise” 

“Fine but keep her safe” Avi shouted as Mitch dragged Sasha out of the room and down the hallway. 

They met up with Kirstin who was waiting at the large doors, walking out of the doors and into the sunlight that made the scenery look more lush, taking a step down on to the gravel driveway to a car that was waiting for them. 

The town was filled with small shops and stalls selling anything from food to clothing and small nick nacks as well as many people walked the streets, all of which paid no attention to the royals that were walking upon them. Sasha was filled with curiosity as she stopped at every stall or shop window to look in and see what they had. 

“See anything you like?” Kirstin asked as she stopped next to Sasha who was looking at a few clothing items.

“Yes but I can’t let you pay for me”

“Why? It’s our treat” Mitch said as he slid up next to the girls already had a few bags in his hands. 

“Well you already done so much for me and this is too much” Sasha said as she looked between the two. 

“No It’s on us..really we don’t mind” Kirstin said as she gave a side hug to Sasha as she was still feeling bad for the guys buying stuff for her.

“Ok one thing only! Then that’s it”

Kirstin and Mitch both smiled at her as they took her to the closest store, walking into it they was greeted with a young girl who looked like a stylist, as soon as the girl spotted them coming in she got up out of her seat walking over to them. 

“Hello, feel free to look around and if you need anything just say” her voice was kind as she gave her best smile. 

“Thank you” Mitch said as they walked off to a clothing rack, searching through the many clothing that they had, Sasha looked through the rack choosing a plain black oversized jumper that felt soft to touch. 

“You like it?” Kirstin said as she took the jumper to look at it herself, smiling at Sasha as she handed it back to her.

“Yea it’s cool and so soft I think I will have this” 

“Awesome let’s look around more you might find something else too” 

Many shopping bags later the three of them stumbled through the door all struggling to hold their bags, placing them down, Avi and Scott was both sat on the sofa when they saw the three fall into the house. 

“See you had fun” Scott said as he turned to look at them fully, straightening out her clothing Sasha replied with,

“Yea well they persuaded me to get basically a whole new wardrobe.” 

“Cool can’t wait to see what you got” 

“Maybe we could give you all a small fashion show if you’d like” Sasha said giving a cheeky wink as the three all laughed and went upstairs to put their clothing away. 

“Did she just flirt with us?” Scott said as Avi gave a small laugh, 

“I think so”.

.  
.  
.


	14. Chapter 14.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~ Hi! so I am back hopefully this chapter is longer as I have read over my notes for this story and I know where I want it to go, but also I go back to college soon so highly don't expect for me to update as often (that's on both of my stories) anyway what over social media do you guys use? & what dod you think of superfriut's parody video (honestly I was laughing so hard!) sorry for the long A/N but just wanted to say a few things let's get on with the story! ~~~ 
> 
> And the song's for this chapter are; 
> 
> Wreak havoc by Skylar Grey
> 
> Medieval Warfare by Grimes

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Sasha sat in the middle of the training room listening to everything that Avi had to tell her, “fire one of the most classic elements but also most difficult to master, so that’s why we start with it first.”

“Ok wait a minute I don’t even know if I’m capable of powers let alone if i have Mystic blood in me” Sasha said.

“Well you are an illusionist”

“Anyone can be that, it’s simple mind trickery” Sasha concluded as Avi had a blank expression on his face. 

“Well I want to test it so I have three candles here use your mind to only light one” Avi said as he placed three white candles on a table, turning to Sasha motioning for her to go over to him. 

“Avi I don’t think I can-”  
“No such thing as can’t all you have to do it clear your head for example what happens when the particles in fire go together to create it?” 

“Erm they vibrate?” 

“Exactly! So focus on the wick of the candle and picture those particles vibrating together” 

Sasha took a deep breath as she looked at the three pure candles, focusing on the middle one, the black wick stood out on the candle making it an easy target, the room fell silent as Sasha tired to focus her attention on the simple task. 

Her eyes focused on the wick trying so hard to imagine the fire itself Sasha relised that she had nothing. 

“Nope I don’t have it” 

“Sure you do just-”

“Avi no I don’t i’m sorry” Sasha said as she turned to look at Avi who looked slightly disappointed as Sasha put a hand on Avi’s shoulder. 

“Hey don’t feel so bad, obviously I don’t have it.” 

Just as Avi was about to speak Scott peaked into the room before saying, “hey just to let you know that lunch is ready.”

\--  
“So how was training?” Kirstin said as her and Sasha sat on Sasha’s bed. 

“Well I don’t have powers and Avi seemed to be a little disheartened by it but I guess it wasn’t meant to happen” 

“Yea well that’s not so bad I mean we can train you in combat and Avi probably got a bit excited that you can protect us” 

“That’s what I don’t understand”

“What?” 

“That how can I protect you guys if I have no magical ability, how am I going to fight against Cassius if I don’t have no ability to do so?” Sasha sighed as she fell back onto her bed. 

“I know it’s hard but we will find something out” Kirstin said as she flopped down next to Sasha. 

Both girls were silent for a while until they got a knock at the door, when the door opened it revealed Mitch, “you girls having a party without me?” 

“No now get your ass on this bed” Kirstin giggled as they moved over to make room for him, he sat in the middle of the girls. 

“Now watch movie should we watch?” Mitch said as he looked at the small selection, “oh Sasha how was training?” he spoke up sitting back on the bed. 

“I don’t have any Mystic powers if that’s what you’re asking” 

“Oh well that’s a damper on Avi’s plan but you can still be trained in combat right?” Mitch replied with. 

“Yea I think that’s what I’m gonna go with- wait what do you mean Avi’s plan?” 

“He had this plan that you could protect us and keep us safe by using you’re highly developed powers and help keep the Mystic people going throughout...well you could if you married a Mystic and carried their children but that won’t happen for many years.” 

The room fell silent as Kirstin was the first to speak up.

“Well that was the plan but! Let’s do something else - OH why don’t we paint each others nails?” 

“Yes! Mine need so much attention, help me out here” Mitch said sitting up, facing Kirstin. 

“I don’t know about you but my nails need some attention too” Sasha said as they all laughed. 

\--  
“Ok so fire didn’t work maybe water or air-” 

“Avi if it didn’t work with fire I doubt that it will work with any other elements” Sasha explained as she stood in front of Avi. 

“She’s right if the basic element training didn’t work I don’t think that she will be able to master any other power” Kevin said as he stood next to Sasha as Avi thought about Kevin’s statement. 

“Combat training she can do right?” Avi spoke.

“We haven’t done combat in years”

“That’s why we start now, combat is all about strength, speed and a quick mind for each someone will be teaching you for example strength Scott will teach you and for the others it will be whoever is willing to but for now let’s test your strength”, Avi turned to Saha as she nodded in agreement.

\--  
“Ok so strength is important for combat it one, helps you when your attacker is pinning you down also stamina is important to keep going.” Scott informed Sasha as she stood listening to him as he explained. 

“But strength will come in time the main focus is blocking attacks for example if I came at you, taking a blow to your face” he said making a punching motion towards her face, “then you would duck out of the way grabbing my wrist then flipping me over your shoulder”

“But I’m tiny and small how can I do that?” 

“Mitch can do it and so can you” 

“What can I do?” Mitch said as he walked into the room, leaning against of the training dummies.

Scott smiled as he explained the defence technique to Mitch, “oh yea I can do that want a demonstration?” 

Sasha nodded as both of them got into position, “be careful of me I’m fragile” Mitch tainted as Scott gave him a smirk. 

“Wouldn’t dream of it” Scott replied as he moved forward throwing a powerful strike with his fist, in a flash Mitch dodged his blow as he grabbed Scott’s wrist twisting it in the process as Scott’s body was now being thrown over Mitch’s smaller frame, landing square on his back, Mitch then swiftly moved around still holding Scott’s wrist as he then sat on his chest. 

“Hey handsome” Mitch said as he smiled down at the blonde. 

Scott laughed as he waited for Mitch to get up off of him, Sasha however was shocked at how quickly Mitch had Scott down. “And you expect me to do that?” 

“Well how else are you gonna protect yourself, a pretty face such as you would be snatched up quickly with no training, that’s why we are here” Mitch said as he got up off of Scott’s chest helping him up. 

“Didn’t expect you to be that rough” Scott whined, 

“Awh baby I’m sorry I will go easy next time” Mitch said as he hugged Scott. 

“So Sasha get the idea? Of simple dodge techniques, there are a few but that is the most common sense one” Scott spoke as he rubbed his wrist. 

Sasha smiled “I think so.” 

“Good so what I want you to do is try and lift Mitch over you shoulder” 

“Sorry what?” 

“Come one Sasha I will go easy on you” Mitch winked as he stood in position waiting for her to make an strike, Sasha held her fists up to her face before she was stopped. 

“Hang on what are you doing” Scott said as he moved her hands down “you don’t show your opponent what you’re about to do” 

Sasha put her hands down as she stood there “now what” as he guard was down Mitch quickly made a strike twisting her arm around so it was now behind her, “hey! I wasn’t ready” 

“You let your guard down sweetie making you vulnerable rule one always be alert even if they are your friend never leave your guard down” Mitch said as he released her arm, walking back around to face her. 

“Ok try again” 

Sasha now had a more powerful stance as he made a quick swing at Mitch as he dodged Sasha moved down swinging her leg out of takeout Mitch’s legs watching him fall down. 

“Woah! Ok I was not expecting that from you, where did you learn that?” 

“I took a few self defence classes in school.” 

“Well that makes sense” Scott said as he helped Mitch up. 

“Ok let’s see what you can really do.”  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~ OK this is super short! but my days/ times at college have changed so I'm more likely to update more chapters on Sunday, Monday and Tuesday (DON'T HOLD ME TO THAT IT CAN CHANGE) but up hope you like this little chapter & will see you next chapter. 
> 
> song for the chapter - 
> 
> Kids by OneRepublic

.  
.  
.  
.  
..  
.  
“Where did she go!” Cassius shouted as he marched into the office room looking at the security cameras watching the group pass through the portal into the other world. 

“They went through the portal in to Lunar territory sir” 

“Keep an eye on portals from Lunar territory” Cassius said as he sat down in a large chair turning to look at his men, “I want that girl she had something and I want to have it.”

\--  
Sasha flopped on to the chair next to Kirstin as she flicked through a book, “they tired you out didn’t they” 

“Ugh you could say that again” Sasha groaned as he rested her head on her arms. 

“You think Scott and Mitch tire you out wait until you get Kevin and Avi together you will die”

“Why don’t you train me?” Sasha asked as she looked up at Kirstin,

“Me? Well first of all combat is not my strongest point but I had to do everything you did so I know how you feel.” 

“Yea well I’m hungry want to go get some food?” 

“Yes! Let’s go get food” 

Both girls walked through the house and then made it into the large Kitchen, there was the cooks and other staff walking around and doing their jobs as both Kirstin and Sasha took a seat as one of the chefs came to greet the girls. 

“Ah hello girls what can I do for you?” 

“Hi Anthony can we please have some snaks?” Kirstin addressed the chef as Anthony as he was slightly chubby man with dark curls that poked from under his chef hat. 

“Of course ladies” he replied as he quickly disappeared into the depths of the kitchen. 

Later that night everyone was sat in the living room watching a film, Scott and Mitch had one seat to themselves as they was happily snuggled under one of the large blankets as Kirstin rested her head on Kevin’s lap as for Avi and Sasha who was closely sitting next to each other with a blanket draped over their laps. 

As the movie progressed Sasha felt Avi move closer to her as he sneakily placed his hand in hers as Sasha didn’t react out loud but a deep blush covered her cheeks as she wore a embarrassed smile. 

‘So we passed through this portal thing into Lunar territory so we are all safe, I have met the rest of their family who seem to be lovely from my brief interaction with them, also I have been doing some training to make myself stronger and I’m so tired too many blocks, punches, twists turns just a lot to take in but I’m getting there also...I think I may have a crush.   
On Avi like tonight all of us were watching a movie and he held my hand through the movie and I was smiling like an idiot probably red as a tomato but I don’t know he’s cute and I think he likes me too...It’s probably a stupid crush that will end soon or I’m just in over my head but anyway that’s the update right now and I might write more depending on what happens..so good night.’ 

Sasha wrote as she placed the notebook back on to the side table, a knock sounded at her door as she spoke, “come in” 

“Hi just wanted to make sure you was ok” the voice was none other than Avi’s he sounded gentle but still sounded deep.

“I’m good thanks yourself?” 

“Yea I’m good-Sasha look I wanted to ask you something” 

“Sure Avi what do want” 

“Would you like to go- I mean do training with me tomorrow?” he changed his answer mid way through as Sasha gave him a smile,

“Sure I would like to train with you tomorrow” 

Avi smiled as he nodded and then said goodnight to her as he walked out of the room, as Avi walked out of the room Kevin was standing outside of the door. 

“So?” 

“I panicked so we are doing training tomorrow” 

“You idiot-”

“I know just I’m not sure look give me some time please?” 

“OK I will but the truth will come out sooner just a warning now” Kevin said as both of them walked into their respectful rooms. 

Meanwhile Sasha was still in a shock of what Avi was originally going to ask, “was it a date? Or a friendly tour around the grounds of the house? I’m so confused and I don’t know who to ask- wait does this mean I have to try and impress him tomorrow? So much to think about I’m gonna go a bed” 

Sasha spoke to herself as her mind was racing for possibilities. 

\--  
“Sir I think we found her existence”   
“Good note it down...boy’s we going to take a little trip to see my dear friends.”


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~ Hi so here is a slightly longer chapter again I'm gonna have to leave this again for a few days as I have a competition in the next few days and thats over three days but I will get back on track with my other stories as well as this one. hoe you guys like it and I love to hear from you! ~

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
A loud bang came at Avi’s door, in a goggliy fashion Avi threw the door open to death glare anyone who disturbed him, he looked to see Sasha in full training clothes. 

“Morning” Sasha said as she was trying hard not to look down at the rest of Avi’s body, Avi rubbed his eyes before replying 

“It’s 6AM and why up so early?” 

“Because a good trainer gets his work done at the crack of dawn” she smiled as Avi was trying t still awake up. 

“Give me a few minutes and I will be down” Avi said to her as Sasha nodded and made her way down to the training room, while Avi went and flopped back down on to his bed letting out a deep groan. 

\--  
“What did you learn with Scott and Mitch? Yesterday”   
“We learned defence and it was tiring” Sasha said as she quickly moved out of the way when Avi came for her, as he swung watching Sasha dodge them. 

“Eh you’re ok still a little bit left behind and slow when dodging but..” Avi paused as he re-adjusted Sasha’s stance before speaking again “but we can fix that”

“Ok so what did I do wrong?”

“Well starters your guard is down, your posture is weak and you are not focused” Avi explained as Sasha was not paying attention. Avi looked at Sasha as he snapped his fingers in her face as she blinked out of her stare. 

“Sorry what?” 

Avi looked at her for a few moments, “unbelievable...Sasha what is going through you’re head” 

“A lot of things Avi I don’t think I can do this” Sasha said as she looked into Avi’s eyes, a worried expression on her face as she began to walk out of the room, leaving Avi to himself. 

Sasha walked through the house, she didn’t know where she was going until she ran into someone, “i’m sorry I didn’t-” 

“It’s ok” Sasha looked up at the new voice, she was frozen in place as one of the royals looked down at Sasha. 

“I’m sorry-just-I should go-”

“No what is troubling you” 

“I don’t think I can do this-”

“Child you are strong, and capable of many things you are a Lunar having the blood of Onyx inside you just have to find it inside you” Sasha looked back to the person as she smiled before saying thank you then walking towards the kitchen. 

“Thank you Connie” 

“Anytime Sasha” 

\--  
Later on in the day Sasha was invited to sit in on one of the families meetings about the covenant as well as possible attack.

“If she’s the new saviour then Cassius must be after her”   
“Yes but she has been captured by him once but escaped” Avi replied to his mother.

“But if she escaped then she is something that holds power. How is training going? For her” Rick asked as he looked over at the children. 

“Sasha learns quickly but she is still rusty on the take up for it” Kevin spoke first watching the adults nod in agreement, 

“Bring her here please” Nel spoke as Sasha meekly made her way over to them, Sasha stood tall putting on her brave face as she stood in front of the parents. 

“Sasha how do you think you’re doing?” Connie asked as Sasha gave her a small smile before pushing her hair out of her face,

“I think I’m progressing...slowly but you’re children have been great teachers-”

“Yes but we asked about you not our children” Avi’s father spoke as Sasha stopped speaking slowly feeling small under their stare. 

“I - I think that” 

“Please stop stuttering it’s not lady like” 

“OK I can’t do this! This legacy or covenant and me a protector? What- WHY why me what do I have? I’m just a girl who was forced by my parents to go and spend a summer with my aunt and what has happened? I have seen some shit, look and i’m sorry for my language but still-” 

Sasha took a breath as she felt tears in her eyes,”I made friends and possibly maybe even love but all this I can’t handle i’m not part of Luna, not magical i’m just a anti social teenager who just wants to see the world so thank you for your hospitality but I’m just gonna go home now thank you” 

Sasha said as she turned around and walked out of the room leaving them silenced. 

\--  
“Where are you going?” Mitch said as Sasha was walking out of the house,

“I can’t do this Mitch” Sasha said as she started to get choked up on her words as Mitch started to come closer to her. 

“Yes you can and you will just I know it’s overwhelming but-”

“Mitch you was born into this I wasn’t all this is not normal if I was to go back to my life and tell them about this they would think I’m crazy” 

“We all are just please come back and we can take this one step at a time...Please” Mitch spoke as he held Sasha’s hand waiting for her to speak.

“I don’t know” she whispered as Mitch pulled her into a hug. 

“Come with me you need some food and a good movie,..come with me and Mitchie will make it better” he said as Sasha let out a small laugh before following him back into the house. 

\--  
“So do you like anyone?” Mitch said as he sat back down on to his bed, while Kirstin braided Sasha’s hair, 

“How old are we?” Sasha laughed 

“Well we need some gossip” Kirstin said.

“Ok well Avi has been acting weird like he came to my door was about to say something then he changed it before I could answer”

“He’s so into you!” Kirstin spoke as she finished braiding Sasha’s hair,

“Well he might..but it’s probably a stupid crush” Sasha spoke as Mitch and Kirstin both wore smirks on their faces.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~ Hi here is an update Please don't hate me I have been super busy and I am trying to work around college and other commitments but I will continue updating when I can. remember to comment as I like hearing from you and I will see you next chapter ~

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Sasha POV -   
I awoke with the sound of screams quickly getting out of bed and peaking into the hallway seeing a comtion at the end of the hall, walking down I saw everyone else in a look of distress as they was being told strict instructions from their parents. 

“Dad you have to let us do this we are capable of doing so-” Avi spoke as his father strongly disagreed with him, 

“No son you have the others have been out of practice for a while you can’t take something as big as this right now let’s get to the safe houses” he said as himself and the other parents turned around leaving their children. 

I still stood at the back of everyone waiting to be noticed. 

\--- End of POV --  
Avi started pacing back and front of the others as Avi stopped to look at Kevin, “She is not ready we need to leave”

“I know Avi should we leave tonight?” Kevin replied as Avi looked down deciding on his opinion.

“Her mind is to fragile for this, Cassius will have her in an instant, she can’t see the charm the mind games he plays” 

“Avi?” Sasha spoke as now everyone knew of her existence moving out of her way to reveal her now walking towards him, “what are you talking about?” Sasha’s voice was small and full of question as Avi walked towards her. 

“Cassius’s men was spotted around the grounds he knows of your location so of the safety of our family and you we need to go to the safe houses that are a few miles from here and we have to go into hiding for a while.” he explained. 

“What does Cassius want from me?” 

“A lot of things he sees your potential power but also he likes his slaves” Avi spoke as Mitch jumped in.

“Dirty man using innocent and pure children for his own selfish and crude ways” Mitch growled as he clinged to the side of Scott. 

“Let’s all get back to bed and we can discuss travel and other things tomorrow now we are all tired and let’s go and get some sleep” Kevin suggested as the others agreed. 

But Sasha was still stood in front of Avi, as she went to leave he grabbed her arm “ Sasha...I don’t want you to be alone tonight” 

Sasha blushed as she tried to hide it by faking a cough “ok so where am I supposed to sleep?” 

Avi laughed “we can both sleep in your bed” 

“What?!” 

“Sasha chill I won’t try anything that you're not comfortable with” 

Sasha breathed as she then smiled “well not that I don’t trust you because I do its-ugh ok fine come on”

\--   
The car journey to the safe houses was long as most people slept, they came to a private estate that looked to be heavily guarded. 

They pulled up to a large house similar to the other one as it looked grand with the fancy window frames and hand sculpted brick work that complimented the age of the house along with the lush green grass and many colourful happy flowers to match the whole aesthetic of the house. 

Jumping out of the car Sasha took a deep breath as the clean air felt relaxing and the sun made all the greenery look bright and healthy. 

Sasha stopped and looked up at the house as a memory flashed in her head, it was when she was younger her mother took her there for a summer gathering, Sasha played with the other children among the daisies as she never questioned why they looked different to her. Within the gathering Sasha remembered greeting her aunt Jen with the husband. 

When looking at Jen’s husband Sasha remembered him being a tall man with a strong build, when the sun fell from her eyes and his face appeared she was shocked to see who it was. 

With this Sasha jumped out of her flash back as she gasped, “you ok there?” Kevin asked as he stood beside her, Sasha turned to Kevin with a scared look on her face. 

“Him” she whimpered out, Kevin was confused by this as he asked her again, 

“Him who?” Sasha didn’t get a chance to reply when Kristen was calling everyone inside. 

The house was similar to the other one but this looked more modern, walking into the house as you was greeted with dark wooden flooring that matched well with the clean white walls, as it attached to a kitchen and living room as one as bright glass windows from floor to ceiling let in the sunlight from the garden. 

As much as Sasha wanted to bask in the glory of the beautiful sight in front of her she couldn’t. Still thinking deep about the situation, Kevin put a hand on her shoulder making sure she was ok with a quick nod he gave her a pat and walked away, although he wasn’t convinced. 

“Hey you ok?” Avi asked as he put his hand on her arm as Sasha gave a fake smile before replying, 

“Yea I’m fine...wow this house is amazing” 

“Isn’t it? I’m glad my parents decided to redesign the house after many years, come I will show you the rest of the house” he pulled her arm making their way to the large doors that led them to the back garden, stepping out there was a swimming pool and off to the side was a fire pit under some shelter with large sofas. 

“Shouldn’t we help the others?” Sasha questioned as they both was sitting down next to the fire pit. 

“It’s fine, how are you really?” Avi said as he looked into Sasha’s eyes. 

She breathed as he looked around before looking back at him “I saw something..something I’m confused I had a flashback and I remember this house and my aunt lived here with her husband” 

Avi nodded as he waited for her to continue, “I remember the kids I played with I never questioned why they looked different from me but the one thing that stood out to me was aunt Jen’s husband...Avi I’m scared” 

“It’s ok you can tell me” he encouraged, 

“Her Husband was” she paused as the outside was deadly quiet, “Cassius.”


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~ Hello! here is an update for you all, I know that I have been inactive for a while college is stressful but! I have a chapter for you! ~
> 
> songs for this chapter ~   
> (Avi and Sasha parts of the story)
> 
> Vanilla twilight - Owl city   
> Starving - Hailee Steinfled   
> (for Sasha's journal entry)  
> Renegades - X ambassadors 
> 
> REMEMBER! ~ to comment tell me what you think also feel free to ask me any questions todo with the story or not I don't mind! ~

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Avi stood up from his seat as he began to walk back inside, leaving Sasha as she soon followed. “Avi please-” 

“No after everything we showed you, we trusted you I trusted you that’s why we had to move you showed him where you was-” 

“No I didn’t I had no idea this world existed until I met you and you told me everything I NEVER knew about Cassius” 

“You must of known something why would your parents send you to Jen’s and not just for family bonding time” 

“My mother sent me there because she thought I was in danger from bad people nothing todo with this world” 

“Yea because this is coming from the girl who claims that her parents don’t care about her and if she wasn’t the way she was you would be forgotten about” 

“Avi! I trusted you with that information and not you treat me like shit?” 

“Don’t twist my words” 

By now both Avi and Sasha had an audience, as everyone was watching the scene unfold,

“What’s going on?” Kirstin said as both of them turned to see their audience, 

“Sasha would you please tell everyone what you saw”

“Avi don't” Sasha said as tears began to fall, 

“I'll tell them then, Sasha here has been keeping some information from us, she had a flashback and in her flashback it showed that not only was Jen her aunt but her uncle was none other than Cassius” 

“That has to be some joke” Scott said 

“Maybe, maybe not but don't you find it weird how we have never been found before and when Sasha appears all this starts happening again?” 

“How can you be so sure Avi?” Kevin questioned 

“Well what was Jens real name her mystic name?” 

“Xena” Mitch said quietly 

“And Jen could not have children of her own that's why she adopted us, protected us” 

“But I'm never going to follow in my uncle's footsteps but obviously I can't be trusted right now so I will just leave” Sasha said as she made her way to the door. 

“Sasha-”

“No Mitch” Sasha told him as she walked out of the house. 

As she was walking down the front steps she heard someone calling after her, Turning around she was greeted by seeing Kevin coming after her. 

“Sasha-” 

“Kevin I have had enough I want to go back to my old life my old boring life, where I had no friends and I was a nobody” Sasha broke down as she began sobbing. 

“Sasha it's ok I know it's so much” Kevin said as he held Sasha while she cried. 

\--  
“Why did you do that to her!” Kirstin shouted at Avi, 

“I was just stating fact if I didn’t tell you she would of kept it too herself and we would of gotten in even more mess”

“Still voicing a very touchy subject about her family to all of us without her permission that is a very asshole move”

“Hey! She was present in the room be thankful I didn’t do it behind her back” 

“She trusted you, and you go and do something like this to make her feel unwanted and for us to disown her form her family” 

“We are not her biological family-”

“But we are still family seriously I think that the power has gone to your head...we work as a team Avi through thick and thin and right now I don’t even know if I can trust you” Kirstin said as she walked away leaving Avi alone to himself. 

\--  
That night Sasha was alone in her room curled up on the bed that looked out over a large window, ‘the stars shine brighter here than they do back home’ Sasha thought as she was looking at the dark scenery that covered the miles of garden, looking down she saw the place where she told Avi about Cassius, tears started to well in her eyes as she quickly rubbed them away with her sleeve. 

“I’m sorry” she breathed. 

\--  
The next morning couldn’t of been even more awkward, Sasha woke extra early so she didn’t have to speak to anyone, walking into the kitchen she saw Avi standing over the pan of bacon, he glanced up at her then back to moving the bacon around the pan. 

Sasha took a deep breath as she walked in, grabbing a bowl then pouring cereal.   
“Good morning” Avi spoke as Sasha froze. 

“Morning” she mumbled back, Avi turned around so he was facing her he looked away before speaking. 

“I just wanted to say sorry for overreacting, I know you are not involved with Cassius’s plan just I was so stressed and had a lot going through my mind and-” 

“Avi it’s ok...you had a right to be” Sasha said as she took a hesitant step towards him, Avi faced her as she came closer. 

Silence. 

Their eyes connected none of them saying a word, Avi lifted a hand to caress the side of Sasha’s face, “I never wanted to hurt you” he said in a near whisper as Sasha blushed at the words.

“I know” she breathed. 

“OH just kiss already” a voice behind them said as both jumped back to reveal Mitch sat across from them. 

Sasha cleared her throat as she looked back at Avi “no” 

“No?” Avi questioned, she smiled,

“No” she replied as she walked back to her bowl, sitting down near the table leaving Avi in a confused state. 

“Wait you don’t wanna?” 

“Noooooo” Sasha said as she took a spoonful, Mitch however then moved over to the table as well sitting cross legged on the chair. 

When Sasha was finished she walked over to Avi giving him a peck to the cheek, whispering in his ear “later” then winked at him before walking out of the kitchen.

“She is going to be the death of me” Avi said. 

“Avi?”

“Yeah?”

“Your beacon is burning” Mitch said as he quickly rushed to sort out his food. 

\--  
“She took you back? After what you said to her?” Kevin said as both himself and Avi sat in the library searching through some books. 

“Well more like she came to me..and I was way out of line and I was too in my head to be reasonable but I-” Avi sighed as Avi was lost for words.   
Kevin smiled at him, “what?” 

“Nothing feeling a little love sick? Maybe” Kevin said as Avi rolled his eyes, “look at you all lost for words blaming yourself i can see it in your eyes Avi you are love sick” 

“That’s stupid” 

“I know you’re thinking about it now, her, you think she is the one?” 

“Hard to say I don’t want to scare her” 

“You won’t know until you tell her Avi but my advice to you would be, take your time with her and don’t be so fast to judge”

“I don’t judge that quickly” 

“Really?” 

“What? Ok fine yes maybe I was but not this time” avi spoke as he started to flick through the book. 

\--  
‘So we moved again to another safe house, it’s crazy...I finally told Avi about what I saw and I felt scared of how that could affect our relationship...friendship relationship I mean. This is so awkward like he freaked out on me and i felt like i overstayed my welcome but the weird thing about this morning is that when it was just the two of us in the kitchen I felt a strong connection with him like i wanted to be with him. 

Crazy how I’m sounding but it’s true...and we nearly kissed again and in that moment it felt like nothing could be wrong and we was the top of the world, but I’m still scared to be apart of their covenant. 

Hopefully tomorrow will be better and me and Avi can talk about this weird relationship we got goin on like I don’t even know what we are...but that’s not all I keep having visions and that’s when I found out that I’m related to Cassius that’s freaky...he still doesn’t know that well I don’t think so anyway who knows…’ 

\--  
“Oh little girl it’s only the beginning” A voice said as it grabbed Sasha, muffling her cries as the mysterious body tied her hands together as well as putting tape over her mouth as it threw her into a back of a van. 

Dark that’s what Sasha saw as she lied on the cold hard floor of the van, within the darkness Sasha felt someone grab her, as she screamed feeling a cold liquid being put into her neck as he slowly became limp and off in a daze. 

“She’s out, let’s get moving.” 

 

 

.  
.  
.  
.  
.(do you hate me?...I'm sorry)


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~ Hi again look an update! I was originally going to post over halloween break but got caught up in college work so sorry about that.
> 
> Also just a side note to you readers...I have recently been feeling discouraged as when I try to reach out to people in the fandom they have been rude or just been ignoring others and I find it hard to talk to people and reach out to them as I want to make new friends and be apart of the fandom but I find that hard when people are rude or not welcoming but other than that I have had very few people reach out to me and make me feel welcome so thank you to the very small few. 
> 
> SIDE NOTE OVER HAPPY NOTE HERE!  
> the song that is for this chapter is when you get to Avi and Sasha's part it is called; 
> 
> Is there somewhere by Halsey

.  
.  
.  
..  
.  
Bright light was shone in Sasha’s face as she woke up, looking around the empty room, nothing was empty, Sasha also noticed that she had no restraints as she went to get up she felt to the floor being immobile. 

 

Fell to the floor with a thud as she groaned, “silly girl” a male voice came from the shadows, Sasha’s vision blurred as she was a pair of shiny black shoes in her sight, soon a hand picked up her chin making her look at her captor. 

 

He smiled down at her before speaking, “hello my favorite niece” 

 

“Cassius?” 

 

“Hello darling how are you feeling without your legs and of course none of your little friends can save you not even your little boyfriend” 

 

Sasha sat up looking away from him before speaking, “he’s not my boyfriend”

 

“Does he know that?” Cassius gave a sly smirk as he lifted her back onto the chair, strapping her wrists down. 

 

Sasha looked away again, “what do you want with me?” 

 

He smiled as he walked closer to Sasha, “I want a lot of things but those things I just can’t seem to get, but I have one thing and that is you another is power which I slightly have, also when I was a lot younger than I was your mother was another thing I wanted oh how we fooled around, i liked your mother pretty little young thing oh how she was so desperate -” 

 

“Stop you sick man taking little girls for your sick pleasure” Sasha harshly replied as Cassius evilly looked at her, he walked away from her slowly disappearing from the light in the room. 

 

“You will see soon darling” replied. 

 

\--  
“Sasha are you awake?” Mitch asked as he knocked on the door, walking into the room Mitch saw an empty room. “Sasha? Are you in here….hello?” no one answered, he shrugged off that she wasn’t there and proceeded to go down stairs. 

 

He walked into the living room and flopped down next to Scott, “have you seen Sasha?” he asked wrapping himself around Scott.

 

“Hm? No I haven’t” 

 

“Oh she’s not in her room” Mitch replied. 

 

“She could've gone out with Avi or Kevin maybe Kirst I’m sure she will be back” Scott said as he wrapped his arms around Mitch. 

 

While they was cuddling, Kirstin walked into the room, “hey guys” she said 

 

“Have you seen Sasha?” Mitch broke from Scott’s grip, 

 

“No I haven’t why is she ok?” 

 

“Well we haven’t seen her all morning” Scott answered. 

 

“Sure she is here somewhere” Kirstin said as she sat down next to them. 

 

\--  
“Kev? Have you seen Sasha?” Avi asked as he was readjusting the beanie on his head. 

 

“No… I have not but have you asked the others?” 

 

“I will go now and see” Avi said as he went to find the others, walking into the large living room seeing the trio on the sofa watching a tv show. 

 

“Guys have you seen-”

 

“Sasha?” they answered.

 

“Yea is she around”

 

“No haven’t seen her we thought she was with you or Kevin is she not there?” Kirstin answered. 

 

Avi was starting to panic as no one had seen Sasha he bit the inside of his cheek before nodding and walking out of the room ignoring all the comebacks the trio was speaking to him. 

 

He ran back to Kevin when he was out of sight, he bursted through the door starling Kevin. 

 

“She’s gone” 

 

“What?” 

 

“She’s gone Kevin! Nowhere to be found none of the others know where she is what if she got lost-”

 

“Avi chill i’m sure she went for a walk you know to collect her thoughts or maybe go look around the gardens but if you’re that worried about her check the security footage to see if she did go anywhere” Kevin said as he was putting away some study books. 

 

“Yea I guess-” 

 

“I know you like her and you care but remember to let her breathe.” 

 

Avi nodded as he played with his fingers trying to calm his thoughts.

 

\--  
The room was dark but now had a soft glow of candlelight, Sasha was still strapped to a chair she could see the light under the doorway as she watched the passing shadows that went passed. 

 

‘What is this place and what does Cassius want with me again, guessing he didn’t learn from last time but now I have to play the guessing game, creep wanting to use me, what sick man’ 

 

The door opened as Sasha looked up as Cassius returned, walking in, in a smart attire dress shoes and pants along with a dark red shirt that was then linked with a black waistcoat as his sleeves rolled at the elbow, his hair was styled back into a quiff type way, he walked over to Sasha with a smile on his face, stopping in front of her as he ran one finger down her cheek along her neck. 

 

“Hello Sasha” his voice sent shivers down her spine. “We are going to play a game today” 

 

“What kind of game?” she replied as his eyes lit up with enjoyment. 

 

“Oh I think you will enjoy this one” he said with an evil smirk, as he injected some liquid into her arm as it made Sasha feel dizzy as Cass untied her from the chair and carried her bridal style out of the room. 

 

Sasha’s vision was to blurry to notice where she was going or doing from what Sasha could slightly see the place was dark and within every step there was a light or so near a door, Cassius stopped outside one door, he opened it walking inside and placing Sasha down on a bed as she went to close the door. 

 

“Please don’t” Sasha croaked out as she tried to curl herself into a ball but couldn’t as her legs paralyzed, trying her best she moved herself up along the bed so her back hit the wall as Cass laughed watching her struggle. 

 

“Oh my little niece how cute it is seeing you struggle, you know I knew you was special when you was younger...you would sit….on my lap and talk for hours about magic to me” Cassius spoke as he smirked when Sasha cringed at his tone of voice, it was creepy and something an ‘uncle’ should not say to a relative. 

 

“You know I see why aunt Jen left you...you’re a creep and you made her do..things” 

 

“Sasha how wrong you are Jennifer WANTED me to do those things she craved it every day” his voice was calm but had her skin crawl. 

 

“Then why did you take me”

 

“Simple as you complete the covenant when you decide you’re feelings for your so called boy friend they can complete but without you there and you then can help complete my covenant, I already have a suitable mate ready” 

 

“What no-”  
“Yes Sasha please do this for me for your uncle” Cassius begged as Sasha was disgusted at the idea. Cassius held on to Sasha’s hand giving her pleading eyes. 

 

\--  
“I want search teams for her she is missing!” Avi stressed as he sat across from his father whom had a stern look on his face not cracking at his son’s misfortune.

 

“Im sure she will be fine and don’t worry we are getting someone to find her” he said as he got up from his seat leaving his son in the room. 

 

\--  
‘Things don’t make sense...Cassius is trying to get me into his covenant or try and stop me from going back to the guys also he is convinced that I have something going on between me and Avi which I need to figure out myself. Also Cassius keeps giving me this liquid that makes me paralyzed from the hips down so I’m useless and I’m talking to myself…..guessing that’s the only thing keeping me sane…...hope someone comes to find me. 

 

\--  
“You’re beautiful you know that?” he said as Sasha smiled, they was both sat under a tree in a park, the sun was setting as they watched the sun disappear behind the trees. 

 

“Thank you, handsome also I have to tell you something…” Sasha waited, he waited for something. “I think I love you…” a blush covered her cheeks as he leaned forward and captured her in a soft sweet kiss. 

 

“Would you like to be mine?” He asked as Sasha smiled.

 

“Yes Avi….I miss you” she said as Avi gave her a questionable look.

 

“What?”

 

“Help me….Help HELP….I’M HERE HE TOOK ME” Sasha screamed as Avi bolted upright from his bed looking around the room, his breathing was heavy as he pushed back his hair. 

 

“He took me?” Avi said out loud as tried to remember everything that happened, “he who is he?” 

 

Then it clicked…

 

“Cassius.” 

 

\--  
“Pretty girls smile when they see family” Cassius said as he entered Sasha’s room, Sasha however gave him a dirty look when he entered. “Oh Sasha please don’t have a stale face when you meet your betrothed he is thrilled to meet you later today” Cassius continued as Sasha done nothing but cringed at every word. 

 

“Come my dear I will let you walk for this one now let’s make you pretty” Cassius said as he held out a hand for Sasha to take, as she got up her legs felt like jelly as she fell into Cassius, he laughed before picking her up. “If you wanted a hug you should've asked” 

 

“In your dreams I just want to go home and not get married, take me home to my mother forget all this shit..what have I got to live for?” Sasha was cracking as the stress and pain was getting too much for her. 

 

“Very well I will take you back to the house as you can see your so called boyfriend-”

 

“He’s not my boyfriend” 

 

“Let me finish...anyway I will take you back under one condition...you will be fitted with a chip that will have a tracker and a microphone so I can hear everything and if you even try to disarm the device well...I’m coming for you little girl even if your family or not you have been warned.”  
Cassius voice got more threatening as he spoke, Sasha was stuck in fear trying to decide what the better way was to either marry the kid or go back to her family. 

 

“Cass? I will go back to my family” she finalised, 

 

He smiled evilly “good let’s go.”


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~ Hi! and woah 20 chapters already? well here is a short update just some fluff and cute stuff, and I will update my other two stories #soon! as I have things planned for this and my other stories too! but once again don't for get to comment and tell me your thoughts I am always open to suggestions and just a general talk..I'm open ~
> 
> the song for the chapter is; 
> 
> Beautiful to me by Olly Murs

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
“Scott?” 

 

“Yes” 

 

“Do you think that Sasha will be ok?” Mitch asked as he snuggled closer to Scott. 

 

“I’m sure she is ok wherever she is...hopefully” he replied pulling a blanket over the both of them as he gave a soft kiss to Mitch’s forehead. 

 

“Why can’t we look for her?” 

 

“It’s dangerous babe...and I wouldn’t want to loose you or anyone in our family also there are people looking for her she will turn up I promise” Scott spoke as he drew small circles on Mitch’s shoulders.

 

Mitch gave a satisfied moan as Scott smirked leaning down to kiss his neck, “Scott..” 

 

“Yes Mitchy” Scott teased,

 

“Not right now...please” Mitch softly moaned as Scott’s hands started to wonder, but stopped at his waist. “Tease” Mitch breathed. 

 

“Hmm good night baby” Scott mumbled.

 

(I can write smut but I feel slightly awkward writing it about actual people..sorry)

 

\--  
“The plan is you go knock on that door and you tell them~”   
“That I went for a walk and got lost” Sasha replied as she eagerly wanted to get out of Cassius creepy car. 

 

“Good also don’t tell them that you have a tracker inside you because it also has an microphone so chose your words carefully” he said as he brushed a Piece of Sasha’s hair behind her ear, moving away from his touch.

 

“Can I go now?” 

 

“Yes of course but remember Sasha I’m always watching and listening” Cassius said with an evil smile as Sasha got out of the car and walked down the pathway.

 

As she was walking she mumbled to herself “this is stupid why did I agree to this?” 

 

“Because sweet heart you love your dear uncle” 

 

She jumped at the voice inside her ear as she checked to see if he put anything in her ears, “haha...there is a speaker inside your earring lovely so you can hear my voice” 

 

“Creep” Sasha mumbled as she turned into the driveway of the house, she walked up to the door taking a breath she knocked. 

 

The door opened to reveal Kevin as he stood there in shock, “Sasha?” 

 

“Hi Kev-” she replied before he grabbed her in a hug, before he came with flooding questions.

 

“Where did you go? Are you ok?? What happened to you oh my goodness Avi was so worried about you’

 

“He was? And i’m fine Kev I went for a walk and got kinda lost for a few days...but I found some deer hunters and they didn’t shoot me thank god, but they fed me and then showed me the way back to the road and now I’m here” Sasha explained as Kevin pulled her inside. 

 

“Avi is gonna be so happy that you’re back let’s go get him” Kevin pulled her all through the house as they got the library, Sasha was shocked that she still hadn't seen anyone else, walking into the room still had Kevin grip her hand as she was led through the maze. 

 

“avi!... wait here” Kevin said as he pushed Sasha behind a bookcase “don’t come out until I say ok?” Kevin whispered as he went over to Avi. 

 

“What’s up Kev?” Avi said as he stood waiting for Kevin to answer.

 

“You might want to sit down for this” he said as Avi hesitantly sat down, 

 

“What’s the surprise?” 

 

Kevin gave the signal for Sasha to appear she made her way around from behind the bookcase. “It’s me Avi” she said as Avi was in shock, he slowly got up from his seat as he approached her. 

 

“Is it you?” he asked as Sasha gave a small laugh,

 

“Yea it’s me” 

 

Avi then wrapped her up in a hug as he began to cry into her shoulder as she hugged back.   
“Where did you go?” he sobbed as Sasha wiped away some tears from his face. 

 

“I went for a walk and got lost but i’m back now” 

 

‘Tell him you love him’ Cassius voice was heard in Sasha’s ear as she slightly stiffened at the voice quickly covering it up.

 

“I’m back and staying here”

 

‘Say it!’ 

 

“And I will be yours” 

 

‘Say it otherwise there will be consequences’ 

 

“Kevin can we have some alone time please?” Sasha asked as Cassius voice was sending shivers down her spine, Kevin agreed to leave, once the door was closed Sasha looked into Avi’s green eyes before speaking. 

 

“I have to tell you something” 

 

“Anything” 

 

“Avi I - I love you “ Sasha said as she began to shake as Avi stood there in slight shock not sure how to respond. 

 

“You - you do? And what a time to tell me when you went missing for a few days and now you drop this on me Sasha? Are you feeling ok maybe you need rest and then we can talk later-” 

 

“No Avi I really mean it and i’m fine being out there for those few days it made me realise how much emotion I had for you and how boring my life would be without you.” Sasha then leaned in and gave a soft Kiss to his lips as Avi slowly relaxed into it pulling her closer. 

 

‘Excellent’ Cassius spoke making Sasha give a surprised moan as Avi thought nothing of it but brought Sasha even closer in the kiss. 

 

\--  
Sasha said her hello’s and hugged everyone when she met them again, they all spoke and asked her the same questions but was overall happy that she was back and safe. 

 

After dinner everyone was sat down in front of the tv watching a film, Sasha was cuddled with Avi as they both watched the film throughout the film Avi leaned down to give a kiss to Sasha as she gladly accepted kissing back. 

 

In the middle of their little makeout session Mitch tapped Scott to get his attention as they both looked over, “hey love birds remember use protection” Scott said as both of them pulled away. 

 

“Yea right you can’t even put Mitch down” Avi spoke as the others laughed, 

 

“Well that’s true” Scott said as he joined in, in the laughing. 

 

\--  
Later that night just as Sasha was going to sleep Cassius voice whispered in her ear.

 

‘Wake up Sasha go find some documents for me’ 

 

“Go away Cassius” 

 

‘Sasha...be a good little girl or i’m gonna make you marry him’ Cassius said in a sing song voice. 

 

“Fine “

 

~ (gonna do POV) ~   
I walked down the stairs trying to be quiet as I made my way to the library are that’s where they keep everything. 

 

Walking into the library at night was kinda creepy, there was rows of endless bookcases filled with every book possible and the creepy shadows that filled the room as the only light source was coming through the windows. 

 

I knew where they kept the most important documents as Avi showed me them before. 

 

‘Have you found them yet?’ Cassius said in my ear which is really off putting, I rolled my eyes as I talked to basically myself. “I’m getting to it” 

 

‘Hurry before someone notices that you’re gone’ 

 

“Fine ok” I whisper shouted as I unlocked the filing cabinet that held all the files, searching through the many files I came across one with my name on, hesitantly opened the first page as sit had a small profile picture of me along with my full name, age, height, weight, where I’m from, born all of my personal information. 

 

‘Anything about the covenant?’ Cassius said as I closed my folder placing it back in the place.   
“No it’s empty nothing but bills and receipts nothing interesting we will look tomorrow” I said as I closed the door and walking back to my room. 

 

Before I got to my room I felt a hand cover my mouth...not again I thought before I heard a deep chuckle behind me. 

 

~end of POV)~ 

 

Sasha turned around to see Avi smiling at her, “Avi what are you-” 

 

“No you come with me” He said as he took her wrists lightly pulling her towards another room. 

 

“Avi we are not-”   
“What do you think we are gonna do?”   
“Well you know…” Sasha said as a blush grew over her face as Avi smiled at her.

 

“No no we are not doing that..it can wait for another time yea I won’t rush you into anything” Avi reassured her. 

 

“Thank you..and we just cuddle right? And make outs” Sasha laughed as Avi pulled her into a tight hug, picking her up and placing her on the bed. 

 

“Yea it’s whatever you want and missed you” Avi said as he leaned down to kiss Sasha on the lips as she wrapped her hands behind Avi’s head bringing him closer as he placed his hands on her waist. 

 

“I will never leave you again” Sasha said as she caressed Avi’s cheeks with her thumbs.


	21. Chapter 21 -END-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~ See you next time... ~

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
The morning roll around and Sasha was still sleeping soundly in Avi’s arms, as light slowly flooded the room from the crack in the window, Sasha moved closer to Avi shielding herself from the light as Avi pulled her closer.   
Sasha was soon then disturbed when she heard that voice that makes her skin crawl, trying to ignore the disturbing voice as she tried to snuggle against Avi and block out his voice but it still made its way creeping into her head. 

 

Sasha got out of the bed slowly not wanting to wake Avi up as she went into the bathroom closing the door she then whisper shouted to the voice in her ear, “what do you want?” 

 

“Oh good girl you answered me now I want you to try and charm your way to get Avi to open up more can you do that?” Cassius asked as Sasha cringed at the voice. 

 

“Ugh Fine” Sasha said as she had to do it, to save herself and the rest of them. 

 

\--  
‘Good morning guys” Kirstin said as she sat down at the table as Avi and Sasha came walking in. 

 

“So what did you two get up two last night?” Mitch asks smirking as he sat next to Scott as both shared knowing looks. 

 

“Haha funny nothing” Avi said as he sat down.   
“Sure” Scott and Mitch said at the same time winking at Sasha who went to get food. 

 

“Avi I would like to learn more about the family history between you guys is that ok?” Sasha said as she put her hand on Avi’s shoulder, Avi smiled at her “sure” he replied as he stood from the table to lead them away from the kitchen. 

 

“Use protection” Mitch shouted as Avi gave him a death glare. 

 

\--  
“Really? That’s what happened that’s so much” Sasha said as Avi closed a very old book,

 

“Yep now do you see why I was so hesitant when I found out you was related to Cassius” 

 

“Yea”   
‘it’s lies’   
“I do that was horrible”   
‘they are the real monsters’ 

 

Sasha tried her hardest not to tell Cassius to shut up as she didn’t want to blow her or his cover, she done because she loved him as well as the family she was now in betrayal, hurt all she wanted to do was be loyal. 

 

“I just want to protect you so please tell me if anything happens or if you are in any trouble let me help you let us help” Avi spoke as he took Sasha’s hands into his looking her in the eye as Sasha had to put on a fake smile because truth was she was in trouble she couldn’t tell anyone, not even the people closest to her. 

 

“I will” she replied as Cassius laughed in her ear. 

 

\--  
“When will you leave me alone?” Sasha said out loud as she paced back and forth in the kitchen, as Cassius laughed in her ear.

 

“Dear girl you are family therefore I will never leave even when I’m dead, now be careful now you’re not in a secluded place if one of those brats finds out you will have a price to pay” 

 

“You can shove that price right up your-” 

 

“Girly enough with the dirty mouth I don’t think your husband in waiting is going to like that” 

 

Sasha huffed as she leaned against the table, “what can I do to make you happy and for you to leave me alone because once again you have lead me into your sick and twisted plan to try and get yourself into the covenant circle” 

 

“Sasha who are you talking to?” 

 

She spun around to see Scott standing there with a surprised look on his face. 

 

“nothing , no one” she answered back quickly as Cassius tsked in her ear. 

 

‘Dear girl you’re in trouble now’ 

 

“Just shut up!” she shouted 

 

“Sasha I didn’t say anything and what is going on?” Scott said as he came round to her standing in front of her. 

 

“It’s nothing really just keep having flashbacks to when I was kidnapped- I mean lost in the woods” 

 

“Kidnapped by who?”

 

“No one I was lost”

 

‘Sasha who took you was it Cassius?”   
Her face fell “no” 

 

“He did didn’t he?” 

 

‘Poor girl say goodbye to your family’ 

 

“No he didn’t look it’s complicated Avi doesn’t know” 

 

“Don’t you think that you should tell him?” 

 

“No! “ 

 

“Sasha!” 

 

‘Kiss him’ Cassius voice spoke as Sasha was taken back.

 

“What?” 

 

“Sasha tell him that-” 

 

Within one quick motion Sasha leaned up and kissed Scott to stop him from speaking as she still kissed him Avi walked in on them. “What is going on here!” he shouted as Sasha pulled away from Scott. 

 

“It’s not what it looks like”

 

“Really because it looks like my girlfriend is kissing one of my friends”

 

“We were never official Avi” 

 

“Doesn’t matter the real question is why are you kissing another guy” 

 

“I can’t tell you why” 

 

“Why not?”

 

“It’s complicated”

 

“She was kidnapped not lost in the woods Avi” Scott butted in.

 

“What?”

 

“Fine! I was kidnapped OK”   
“By who?” 

 

“If I say he will come for me and you guys” Sasha said as tears fell.

 

“Who will come Sasha?” Avi asked holding her as she cried. 

 

“Cassius” she whispered. 

 

\----END----

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> `~ Thank you guys so much for reading the story! I had fun writing it as well as planning it out also thank you so much for the amazing comments and kudos and the love you have given it thank you soooooo much! sad to see that it is ending but who knows there might be a sequel ???? but feel free to give the love to my other stories. 
> 
> also you guys can follow me on insta at @ PTX.party.time once again thank you guys ! and I love you x see you next time...


End file.
